Beatle In The Closet
by 4DahCookies
Summary: After a scary incident with her abusive boyfriend, Ralph Kaine, Holly Adams was saved and is now living with her new found friends, The Beatles! But, she knows that in order for it to work out, she has to avoid any romantic involvement with them, Will she make it? Or will one Beatle fall for the hazel-eyed beauty?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Paperback Writer

Everywhere you go, people can tell you that the greatest summer ever was in 1969. The music, the hair, the cloths, the drugs -hell there's even a song- but not me. My favourite was in 1963, August to be exact. Why was it so fun? Well, to the rest of the world it was my first time getting high, but that has never been so far from the truth. 1963 was the summer I spent with The Beatles, and yes I mean the band.

Don't believe me, I don't blame you. I've been trying to forget it for so long, that I finally look back on it as a wonderful dream. Why would I try to forget it? Well, I guess I'll just explain it to you, that's why I'm here anyway. Well, before we start, I guess I have to introduce myself. My name is Holly Adams, and this is the story of the Beatle in the closet.

August 1, 1963

"BRAANG"

My brass alarm clock rings only twice before my fist almost breaks it trying to shut it off. As I get up, I try not to awake Ralph, my boyfriend, on the couch. Ralph is really my ex-boyfriend, I tried to break up with his sorry ass four days ago, but he denies everything I said and keeps drinking our liquor. Sorry, HIS liquor, I don't drink. Since it's his apartment though, I stay, but it gets worse everyday. Somedays I swear, he wants to hit me, and I think he starting to think that it might be a good idea.

My worries aside, I manage to get by him unscaved and out the door in my waitress uniform. I work at Jerry's Diner but I am a student at Camberwell College of Arts , I want to be an actress and my dad said I have always had a nack for performing. Speaking of my dad, I am actually from New Orleans but when my dad took me to London, England for a business trip, we decided to stay and when I moved out, I didn't really want to leave ( and I didn't have the funds).

So, I arrived and worked my regular shift until about five. So much for summer, working until five, eight days a week. I sighed, that song was all over the radio and I was pretty much the only girl not having it. I probably couldn't even remember their name if the tabloids and radios didn't pound the records and news 24/7. Beatles, Beatles, Beatles, I'd hate the band if I didn't mind their songs.

I was reaching for my jacket when Jerry, the head chef and owner, called to me  
"Holly," he shouted "You're not done, take care of the four gents that just came in!"  
I looked at the clock, crap. It was 30 minutes until the diner actually closed and Jerry's policy was that if there was still customers in the diner then we stayed until they left. I hate that policy. I shoved my jacket back in my cubbie and tied back my curly, brunette hair and impatiently walked back into the serving area.

As I walked in, I looked for the people who entered. They were four men dressed in blac suits in what looked like their twenties, face down in menus. I could tell they were trying to hide from something but I didn't ask, I just introduced myself and asked what they wanted to drink.

"Umm, just tea thank you... for the four of us" said one of the men closest to the window, face still stuck in a menu. He had kind-of shaggy hair... they all had shaggy hair.

"Alright. Say that's an interesting accent, where are you guys from?" I said as I left to get the drinks behind the bar. The coffee/tea pot and soda fountain were behind the bar and they were sitting at one of the tables and chairs close to the window. As I started the pot, one closer to the middle of the dinner looked from his menu and spoke up.

"Uh Liverpool," He said as he looked up expectantly, thinking I might say something. Weird, he looked familiar.

" That's quite aways away, what brings you to London?"  
"We are musicians" said the one closest to me, he through me a cheeky smile and the one closer to the door laughed. The one that ordered the drinks elbowed him. They all looked familiar like the other one.

"Oh Is that so? Have I heard some of your songs?" I yelled , it was a joke but the one closer to me played along.

"Probably! We are the biggest band in the world!"  
"Oh yeah? Like what?!" I retorted as I picked up the filled teacups and walked over to the table  
" Oh, I don't know... have you heard 'Eight Days a Week?'"  
I froze  
" Twist and Shout!" The one closer to the middle said  
" Love Me Do?" The quite one who laughed earlier spoke up  
" I Want To Hold You Hand... the song, not me-" The one who ordered the drinks didn't finish before I tuned out. Time seemed to stop as I realized why they were so familiar. The man closest me was right they were the biggest band in the world and second by second I finally recognized them.

John Lennon

Paul McCartney

George Harrison

Ringo Starr

The no-named, Liverpool boys in suits were The Beatles.

My thoughts vanished as I was ripped back into reality by a deafening soud of breaking dishes and splashing liquid. Ringo, the man closest to the middle, jumped.

"Bloody hell..." he said

John, the man closest to me, sighed. I fallowed his gaze in-front of me were a mound of teacups, a waitress tray and tea lay, one cup was still spinning.

"I am so sorry," I said warily, dropping to the floor picking of the fallen dishes. One was broken but before I got to it Paul, the man who ordered, jumped down to pick up the pieces.  
"Watch out," he said " 'might cut your finger."  
"Umm, thank you," I replied as I snatched the pieces. I grazed his hand and he looked at me, though I didn't notice until I was at the garbage can.  
" I'll get you some new tea, no worries," I smiled  
" Thank you, " said George the man closest to the door said

As I started to to pour more, I heard the door chime and turned to see who was there. All I could see was Ralph's face as he darted toward me me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

" You bisth," he slurred  
"Ralph, go home your-"  
"Shah 'hupp, lemmie finiss!"

He went on to just mumble gibberish about me wanting him for his money, which was half true. The other half was him denying everything I say when I started to talk about our relationship.

" Ralph, hon, you need to go home. I'll come and talk to you when-"  
"I SAAD LEMMIE FINISSSS, BISTH!" Ralph yelled. All four Beatles jumped out of there chairs, like they knew that something was going to happen to me or Ralph. Then I notice Ralph was holding up his fist.  
He turned to the four gents. "DONN' COME CLOZERR, I'LLL DO ITH!"  
" Ralph Kaine," I said furiously "Don't you dare touch those men!"  
As he moved to hit them, I grabbed his arm over the counter. All I felt was a hot, sharp, pinching pain in my right cheek. He hit me. Before I could react, I fell and felt the world go numb. As the scene around me faded, I all I could see was Paul and John rushing toward me.  
" Ringo, get the first-aid kit!" screamed Paul  
" 'Suze me sir, do you have-" Ringo rushed  
" What's going on, what happened?!" that was Jerry.  
" 999... 'ello, we got a girl..." George said before John started to ice my head.  
Even though the ice was cold, I managed to black-out. I woke up several times during the way to the hospital but the only one I can remember is on the way there. Paul had his hands on his head.  
"It's going to be fine Paul," Ringo said beside him in the truck, hand on his shoulder  
John appeared beside me and sense I was some-what awake.  
"Don't worry, love" John whispered " Your going to be fine, Paul too. Just rest for me."

August 2, 1963

I woke up not in the hospital but in a living room. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was 9:00 in the mourning, due to the wall clock. Wait,I don't have a wall clock. I turned and saw John in the door frame plucking his acoustic guitar.  
"Good mourning, Beautiful," He said  
I turn my head to find a head of straight, shaggy hair resting on the arm of the sofa I was on. I fallowed the head down to the floor to see a man in a suit, shed a jacket, with a ice-pack on his lap. Paul. He was sound asleep, even though he was propped up by a stiff couch.

I tried to get up but my head started to swim and I just fell down on the couch again. That made Paul wake up, John looked about ready to catch me.  
" Careful, love," John said " You don't want to injure your-self, again,"  
" Where am I?" I asked  
" Casta-de-Beatles!" Ringo said popping out from his room. His hair was everywhere and he only had boxer-briefs on but I didn't really seem to notice.  
" What?"  
" Paul brought you home after the hospital wouldn't take you," John said  
"Can you believe it?" Paul chimed in, "They just said 'well we can't keep her here, your at EMR' and we couldn't send you back to your 'boyfriend's' apartment..."  
I can't believe they did that, they cared so much for me, a girl they didn't even know. But I didn't let that go to my head, all they did was take me in for a night.  
" Thank you," I said " for taking me in for the night, but I better be going. Ralph needs to know I need to be on my own... without him"  
"Wait, you're going back to his place?" Ringo questioned  
"Well, I need to get my things and move out-"  
"No way, what if he hurts you again, where would you go?" Paul interrupted  
"Thanks for the concern but I don't think it's your choice. I'll just move back with my dad, it'll be fine-"  
"What if you stay with us?" George emerged from his bedroom, everyone just stared at him.  
"Are you serious?" John retorted "Brian will have a fit!"  
"Not unless we hire her, have an idea, she could do odd jobs for the apartment-"  
"That we, all of us, need to do on a regular basis anyway!" Paul joined in, " she could get groceries and stuff we can't go out side to do!"  
"Well we could give it a shot, it might work," John replied  
" Guys," Ringo said "Aren't you forgetting something?" He pointed to me with his eyes. Then I realized they wanted me to decide, to decide to stay with them or go with my dad. You'd think it was a easy decision, but it was pretty difficult. Either safety with my dad or four boys I haven't met before... and might do the same thing Ralph did.  
But then I saw their eyes, they were so genuine. Unlike Ralph's, I could see the concern that they had for my well-being as appose to just wanting my sex-appeal. Ralph tricked me once and I didn't want to be tricked again, but I somehow knew I wouldn't.

"Yes," I simply replied

They didn't jump for joy, but I saw that they were happy that I would be staying with them. Paul and John shoulder-hugged me and Ringo and George gave me a high-five. After I called Ralph to say that I was moving out and was bringing the guys with me if he tried to pull the same stuff he did yesterday. Luckily, he was sober, so he said ok and he wouldn't be in the apartment when I was there. So, before I went I could sleep easy for the night... on the couch.

"Sorry," Paul said as him and I brought out sheets to the couch


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Maxwell's Silver Hammer

August 3, 1963

I woke up abruptly that mourning to the sound of furniture being moved. That made me think of my terrible dream last night, about how I got into a fight with Ralph and The Beatles, of all people, coming to save me. Later, I realized it wasn't a dream when Paul McCartney came into the room.

"Good, you're awake," he said cheerfully, "Come on we have to show you something!"  
"Shit," I mumbled  
I looked at the wall clock before I got up. 11:34, ok, it's a reasonable time to wake up on my day-off. I sat up and got to my feet.

"Looks like your head fine, too," he said  
"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, I wasn't trying to be distant so I quickly fallowed up my answer. "Sorry, I am not a mourning person," I smiled.  
He laughed, "no worries, now come on!"  
I fallowed him into a smoke filled room, so I quickly found an ash tray and placed in on the coffee table in there, showing 'ok you smoked, I don't, time to stop'. Ringo, John and George put in there cigarettes and when I looked at Paul he didn't have one.  
"Welcome to your new room!" John joked and put out his hand like Vanna White. The room was pretty normal, white walls, a double bed, a shelf. Then I realized this used to be Ringo's room when I found the drum imprints in the corner. Still, it was a very generous offer and was truly flattered that they did this for me.

"We left the room white because we didn't know your favourite colour," George said  
"And, we thought about how you said that you were going to get your stuff today, so we let the room plain," added Ringo  
"Well, I'm speechless," I said excitedly "umm, thank you!"  
I went around to all of them giving them a hug, and when I came to Ringo, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"And thank you for the room, Ringo," I said straightening his collar  
"No problem Miss," he said happily  
"Oi, it was my room too!" John said, sounding like a toddler. I walked over and he swung me into a dip and brought me back up into a twirl.  
"Can I get a little extra for that love," he said cheekily  
"Sure," I responded. I could feel the tension behind me as I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a breath mint. Ringo and George started to howl with laughter as I looked back and saw Paul was red, but I don't think it was because he was mad.  
"Do you guys have cinnamon, flour, eggs..."  
"What are you making?" Ringo asked  
"Cinnamon rolls"  
"CAN I HAVE ONE, MUM?" John yelled, running to the counter and sitting on a stool watching me get the supplies.  
"Do you all want a 'famous Holly Adams cinnamon roll'?"  
All of them nodded and sat down in front of the counter on a stool. As a was making them I thought it was funny, thay all looked like children. Then I realized the were only in their twenties, they were still boys. I thought of my-self now as a link, to the outside for them so they can feel like people. When I put the rolls in the oven, I said my condition.

"If you want my famous cinnamon rolls, you have to do one thing,"  
"Oooo, a little clever mixer here? What do you want a autograph, money, a car?" John said in a fake 40's accent, I couldn't help but laugh.  
"What is it?" Paul said, ignoring John earlier statement  
"You guys have to help me move my stuff into my room, and I mean from the apartment, to the car, to the room," I stated as the oven beeped, "do we have a deal?"  
"Do we have a choice?" George said, looking intently the oven as I opened it.

Later That Day-

We got to Ralph's apartment at 1:30 in the afternoon. I made sure to call before we got there, so he had time to leave. I assigned Ringo on driver duty and John and George on mover duty. Paul would come with me to get my stuff into suitcases. I didn't have a lot of stuff, I didn't have a lot of money.

"Why do I have to stay in the car," Ringo whined  
"Because you are the best driver!" I said reassuringly, ruffling his hair

Paul and I made our way to the elevator. As went went in, Paul pressed the 'close doors' button before I could do anything.  
"Holly, are you sure you want to do this? What if he lied? What if-"  
I pressed the floor button and replied before he could finish "Paul, it's fine. Ralph may be a jerk, but at least he's-  
He pressed the 'emergency stop' button and the elevator jolted down fast, and Paul grabbed my shoulders.  
"At least what? Truthful, faithful, trusting? What if he's there and he hits you or me and you or me can't find help in time-"  
"Paul," I hugged him, he was so panicked and stressed because of me, I couldn't take it. "Just take some deep breathes. I can worry for the both of us, ok?"  
I felt him relax but I still didn't let go of him, I just wanted him here with me and not just float away like some cloud. I eventually let go when the elevator started up again, I looked up and saw Paul's face was beet red. The elevator doors opened.  
"Ready?" he said  
"...Ready," I replied  
We went down the hall and found the apartment, but when I opened it I found that it was clean. Like, clean-clean! I was surprised when I saw the only thing out of place was the bottle of scotch and glass on the coffee table.  
"Our room is through here, come on," I said. We got in and Ralph wasn't there, so that meant we were in the clear. As I heard Paul's sigh of relief, we started to goof around and have fun.  
"I'm guessing these are his?" Paul said holding up a pair of my panties  
I chucked and threw a pillow at him. "Just put them in the suitcase, no souvenirs!"  
We both laughed as we found old stuff around the bedroom, we even found stuff that I don't even remember having. Then he found my record collection.

"AH-HA! So you do like us!" He marveled as he found my "Please, Please Me" LP. I quickly yanked it back.  
"So? I've got ONE record? I was curious what all the fuss was about..."  
Paul laughed so hard that he was laughing the rest time we were packing stuff up. As we started to pack the last suitcase, we heard the most horrifying sound in the world.

"CLAANK"

A scotch glass.

I looked through the crack in between the door and the wall to see who it was. Nobody was out there. For a second, I thought we were fine but I still told Paul to stay put as I go to ward off whoever was out there.

"What if it's Ralph?" he whispered  
"Nobody's out there, I'm just making sure."  
I stepped out quietly into the living room and I was right, nobody was there. All that changed was the glass on the table was now tipped over on the ground. I smile crossed my face as dropped down to pick up the glass.  
Before I could react, Paul jumped from the bedroom and leaped for me.  
"HOLLY-"  
As a reflex, I ducked. When I heard him crash into the wall, I realized he wasn't trying to tackle me. I turned fast and saw Paul plastered onto Ralph. My eyes went wide as I ran to the door.  
"HELP! JOHN, GEORGE, ANYBODY! HELP!" I screamed down the hall  
I didn't wait, I ran back inside and started to call for 999. I turned back to check on Paul and it was terrifying. He was crouched in his stance from pain, holding onto Ralph's collar. He had a cut on his cheek and a black eye already, and was probably worse under-neath. I wanted to intervene but before I could, George and John came in and helped Paul retain Ralph. I just then turned in shock and finished my call to the police.

...  
Later That Day-

Coming home from Ralph's apartment was all a blur, even when we got to our apartment that night all I could really remember was that George got my suitcases and John and I helped Paul down the hall and into the car. A police man asked me a question, but John ended up answering it. I was so in shock that when Ringo asked what happened, I said I'll tell him when we got back, he then grumbled something but I didn't hear it, I was just to upset at myself. Look what I got these famous, superstar musicians into! I'm a just a f*****g moron (don't like to swear, k?)! Next thing I know, I'm my room with John and Ringo unpacking my stuff with me. Shortly after I explain the predicament to Ringo, George came in with tea.

" 'Thought might be helpful since you don't smoke, Holly," George said with a smile  
"Thank you George," I replied with a feint smile, trying to return his smile in kind

We finished unpacking a few minutes later and the boys decided to head to bed. Even though it was 9:50, everyone was still a little bit in shock. I wonder if they felt like this when I was knocked out? I went into the front room and found Paul almost asleep on the sofa.

"Are you asleep?" I said sarcastically  
"Yes," he replied, I chuckled  
I walked into the bathroom, where the rest of the boys were just brushing their teeth, thank God. I grabbed to the 'Proxi', bandages, a tissue and wash cloth. I walked back into the room and sat beside Paul laying down. His bottom lip was swollen and he had a new cut on his forehead, ice might take care of that lip but cut can heal on its own. I dabbed the tissue with the proxi and started to touch his forehead with it.

"Ow! 'The hell..." Paul groggly whispers  
"Hey, stay still!" I yelled jokingly, He keeps looking at me in the eyes, like he searching for something. I just keep dabbing away at his cuts.  
"OK, take off your shirt," I say after I'm done with the cuts  
"But I'm cold," he mumbles  
I smile "That wasn't a question,"  
"Fine..." he replies  
As he takes off his shirt, I try not to blush but my efforts were interrupted by hoots and hollers coming from the bathroom, I see John pump his fist at the door. I throw a pillow at him.  
I noticed that his stomach wasn't built. I think to my-self "all the teenage girls must just be upset that he doesn't have abs... and I know he doesn't".

"What?" he said self-consciously, moving his arms in front of him-self  
"Nothing," I giggled, "Move your arms, I need to ice you ribs!"  
"Ok, but OW-" he yelled as a started to ice his stomach. I couldn't keep my arm there all night, so i started to tie the ice-packs to him. After, I started to ice his face.  
"Holly, you do-"  
"Shhh, save your voice," I interrupted "I know what I'm doing!"  
I took his head in my hands started to ice his face again. I started to hum something, when I realized I hummed him to sleep. I kept the ice on his forehead and took his shirt from him. I pulled a blanket onto him and tucked his arms in.

"Good-night Paul McCartney," I whispered in his ear. I folded his his shirt and put it at the end of the sofa and left for my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Little Child

August 4, 1963

I got a ride to work from Ringo this mourning, although he kept on giggling the entire ride there. I tried to ask what he was giggling about but he just denied it, and would sing along to the song on the radio and try to make me laugh. It only really worked when a Beatles song came on and mocked either John or Paul. We got there and I told him to tell Paul to take his ice packs off in 20 minutes after you get home.

I worked my regular shift and got groceries was about to call the apartment when a car pulled up. It was George.

"Well come on, hop in," he shouted my way "quickly!"  
"Why-"  
"GEORGE!" a teenage girl yelled, I turned to the girl and she had a group looking my way. I quickly ran to the car and got into the passenger side just in-time. He waved goodbye to the girls and we sped off.  
"George, I was just about to call, what's going on?"  
"We having a concert in," he paused and checked his watch "19 minutes."  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN?!" I shouted  
" 'Had to pick you up," he grinned, I saw the his cheeky sense of humor finally  
We got the apartment and ran up the stairs. It would take to long to take the elevator and George still had to get his suit. When we got in, Ringo was putting on his shoes and Paul was putting away an iron. John was in the kitchen eating an apple, so I think I pushed him when I just shoved the groceries in the fridge.

"Wow, pushie," John said "...that's how I like my women."  
"Shut it, Lennon," I replied  
"Sorry!" I laughed  
"Where were you guys?" Questioned Paul  
"I was getting groceries, why did you guys pick me up?"  
"You're coming with us!" Ringo beamed  
"Wait, Why?"  
"For a 'thank-you' present from Paul and a 'welcome-to-the-apartment' present from us!" George filled in, "Why did you get groceries? I was driving around for, like, 30 bloody minutes-"  
"Sorry, I realize that you guys telepathically sent me a message saying the I was to go to a beatles concert- Oh Paul! I have to do your make-up!"  
"Make-up?" all four of them said at once. I just grabbed Paul, not answering their question. I sat him down on the toilet and started through my make-up bag.  
"What are you doing? No way in Hell-" Paul began  
"Oh, quit being a baby! I'm just going to put on some cover up so that your manager doesn't ask about the black eye and cut-"  
"Why can't my make-up girl just do it?" he interrupted. I stared at him for a second and then pulled the cover up from my bag.  
"Because your my shade," I said cheekily. I started to dab the stuff on his eye when he started winsing.  
"Sorry."  
"It's fine..." he slightly whispered in pain. "What are you going to do about Brian, our manager?"  
"I'll just come into the club separately, don't worry so much," I replied, "Don't scrunch your face, you'll have cracks,"  
"Well, it's kind of hard-"  
"YES, HONEY! MMM, SO GOR-GEOUS! JUST ADD A LITTLE LIP-STICK..." John yelled, grabbing in my bag for lip stick. He tried to put some on Paul before I stole it back.  
"Out," I said with a smile  
"Fine," he replied. Paul stood up.  
"Not you!" I screamed back at him, he immediately sat down. Ringo passed by and gave me a 'ok sign with his fingers (the peter-pointer and thumb finger connect and your three other fingers spread out) and clicked his tongue twice. When John left, I finished up with Paul and we all left for the concert hall.

I was mislead. It wasn't a concert hall, and when I asked George he said they were just doing an opening of a new bar/club because of a favor. I don't remember the name but it was pretty high-end. John said that they would be payed in free drinks and some. This should get interesting.

We got there a little late but the owner of the bar/club didn't mind. The boys played there set and by the end, the club was packed! When they dried off, I re-did Paul's make-up and they hit the bar. George and John hit the bar and Paul, Ringo and I hit the dance floor. It was so much fun, dancing with them. When I noticed Paul disappeared, I saw that he was flirting with a girl, sipping on a drink, so I let him be. Ringo and I stopped at the bar, but I just had a coke. Then, John waltzed up to me.  
"HOLLY!" He shouted, the music was too loud to speak normally  
"YEAH?"  
"COME DANCE WITH ME!"  
"I WAS JUST DANCING!"  
"AHHH COME ON!" he whined, "LITTLE CHILD, LITTLE CHILD. WON'T YOU DANCE WITH ME?" He got on his knees and put his hand together "I'M SO SAD AND LONELY, BABY TAKE A CHANCE WITH ME!"

I don't know if it was the cheesy serenade of his own song or I really wanted to dance with him, but I said yes. We danced the night away, and when the bar/club closed, Paul and I (because Paul was the least drunk) helped the boys into the car. I drove us all home and when we got there, Paul would get George and Ringo to bed and I would get John. I got him into John and Paul's room when John spoke up.

"Your sooo pretty, Hollllly," John slurred  
"Thank you, John," I said, fully knowing he was drunk  
"Nah No, mm serious, like your as pretty as my mom rr a model!" Looked at me all serious, then started to laugh. I sat him down on his bed and started to take his shoes off.  
"If only every man was like you, John," I said sarcastically  
"Marry Me!"  
"No." The comment didn't catch me off guard, he was drunk and wasn't thinking straight.  
"Please!"  
"No John, You have a girlfriend, remember?"  
"Make love to me then!"  
"HA, not a chance!"  
"Please! Little child, little child, little child won't dance with me?" he started up again when I heard loud, fast foot-steps.  
"-NOT GONNA GET ME!" shouted Ringo. I looked out of the room and Paul ran out and tackled Ringo in the hallway. I laughed.  
"You ok, Paul?" I asked. He gave me a thumbs up and I turned back to John. He had started to pull off his shirt but got stuck at the arm hole. I pulled it back down and John just normally smiled at me.  
" 'Ello love," he said  
"Bed!" I pointed at the bed and he got under the covers, finally. I walked to the doors and was interrupted by a small voice.  
"Can I get a good-night kiss?" John said, as he puckered up  
"No," I replied turning off the lights and closing the door.  
Once I exited the room, Paul was standing there. I could tell that he probably heard the stuff John said. I just went to the front room and patted the seat next to me.  
As he was walking over, I picked up the guitar next to me and strummed a note.  
"You know how to play?" he said excitedly  
"No idea," I replied. We both laughed  
"I'll teach you, then!"  
The rest of the night was filled with Paul trying to teach me the guitar and laughing. The occasional time I would stop and ask how it was done in a devious plan to get him to stop teaching me and play me a Beatles song. I know, terrible. We ended up just chatting until I fell asleep on the couch with him.

Paul's POV

That night was so nice, to just chat normally one-on-one with a person. I even tought her the guitar, or just a couple of chords. She was so tired though, that she just fell asleep right there in my arms. So, I took her in my arms and set her down on her bed. I took off her shoes and got her under the covers, and some how I managed to not wake her up.

"Good-night, Holly Adams," I said as I brushed her hair from her face. I waited a second and kissed her forehead. Then, I walk to the door frame and paused. She looked so beautiful that I didn't want to leave... weird. I turned off the lights and closed the door.

August 5, 1963

Regular POV  


I woke in my room, even though I didn't remember walking there. When I removed the covers to find myself in my clothes, I realized that Paul must have carried me here. That was sweet of him! I walked out to the front room to find Ringo half asleep on the couch and Paul was in the kitchen making coffee. He smiled at me as I walked in.

"Good mourning!" I said

"AH GEEZ! Do you have to be so f*****g loud!?" John said coming out of his room

"Yeahh" Ringo fallowed

"Sorry!" I whispered. "Hey Paul," I said as I grabbed his head "Your eye is way better today!"

"Only one person to thank for that!" he replied. But it was, it was now just a small bruise on his cheek.

"OH, get a room!" Shouted George, coming out of his room

I flipped him off and everyone, including myself started to laugh. Then there was a knock at the door. Paul answered the door.

"Hell...oh..." he went flat, when I saw who it was I knew why.

It was Brian Epstein

Their manager.

**NOTE: i AM IGNORING THE FACT THAT THEY HAD A TOUR GOING ON AT THIS POINT IN TIME! BUT I WILL SAY THAT THEY DID ACTUALLY HAVE AN APARTMENT TOGETHER IN 1963 IN LONDON ENGLAND. JUST INCASE ANYONE MESSESGES ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: P.S I made a VERY TERRIBLE mistake on the last chapter! If you read the chapter before when it first came out, read the end again because I added some more stuff that I forgot. Its a cliff-hanger so read it or this doesn't make sense! Now back to our previously scheduled program. P.S.S I'm sorry I didn't upload sooner! P.S.S.S I mess up the first time uploading it, sorry every one!**

Chapter Four

With A Little Help From My Friends

August 5, 1963 (Same, exact time as the previous chapter)

We all froze with our lips parted-Ringo, George, Paul, John and I. What was Brian Epstein, their manager, doing here? I, we, didn't even have an explanation for my being here yet and now we have to explain why a 20-year old girl is standing in The Beatles kitchen, in their apartment. I wasn't one of their girlfriends after all, and I am not going to be a one-night lover. After several long, hour-like minutes of silence, Mr. Epstein broke it.

"Ummm, 'Ello," he directed at me, then turned to John. "John, whose this?"

"Oh," John snapped back to reality, "uh, Eppy, this is-"

"You guys when drinking again, didn't ya" Mr. Epstein questioned, he then let a big sigh. "Seriously, Richie, if your lonely..."

"Oi, she's not mine!" Ringo interrupted, he had this embarrassed look on his face that made me laugh, despite the awkward and terrifying situation I was in.

"Actually, she's why I called-" John responded. He called?!

"You called?!" Paul said with a confused, angry expression on his face

"Yes, I was going to tell Eppy here that we hired a maid!" John turned back to the sofa, " so, you don't have to babysit us anymore." As John flopped on the sofa, George tagged along

"She cooks, cleans and she's a nurse!" I faced at him with a puzzled look, I wasn't a nurse. Then I realized he was referring to the time when I took care of Paul after that fight with Ralph.

"Nurse?" Brian asked, turning to me Ringo grabbed Paul's hair and dragged him to Brian.

"See? Paulie here got a black-eye and now look." He pointed at the small bruise on Paul's cheek

"Get'off me, ya twat!" Paul said, pushing away Ringo from his hair. "So?"

Mr. Epstein thought about it for a second and then turned to me. "How long where you here, already?"

"About five days" I spoke up before any of the boys could speak for me. He thought about it some more before speaking again.

" Jesus, boys, you know..." He started, he tried again but stopped himself. "God. Fine, you know what fine. Why the hell not?!" He said with a angry expression, which confused me but I was still too happy to let it bother me. The boys all smiled but before we could say anything, Brian started again.

"But," he said turning to me, my heart sank as he said it. "Don't be going around shaggin' you brains out with them! I don't need all four Beatles distracted by the bird in the apartment. Got it?"

"Yes, Yes. Of course" I said, walking up to shake his hand but turned back before I got to him. "Boys?"

"Yeah, 'fine with me!" George replied

"Me too!" Ringo chimed in

"Awwwww," John mocked, I tried to hide my blush. "I guess it's fine with me..."

We all turned to Paul as he looked down at his shoes, disconnected from the conversation. he finally noticed us when he looked up. "OH, it's fine with me!"

Brian was about to leave when I realized that I didn't introduce myself. When we were done exchanging information and emergency protocols, he left. "Remember, Paul, John! Finish that song, we are going to be behind-"

"Got it, Sarg!" John mock-saluted to Brian. Mr. Epstein just rolled his eyes and left, slamming the door.

Later that day-

"He really isn't that bad" Paul explained as I got my shoes on to go to work. "He just doesn't know you yet, trust me when he warms up to you, he's a real card!"

"I bet."

"Who drives you today?"

"I don't know... actually it's you!"

"Oh," he grabbed his coat, " let's get going then!"

The car ride was quite nice, even though it was raining. Paul sang softly to the songs that played on the radio as I watched the rain on the window race down to the bottom. We were almost there when I blurted out my question.

"How come you drive me to work but you can't drive to your own concert?"

"Well, the fans expect us at a concert, they don't expect to find us at a small cafe, dropping off a 20-something waitress."

"Touche, sir. Touche."We laughed softly as we pulled up to Jerry's, I said that he didn't have to pick me up because I know that he had to work on the song with John. It was kind of cold out but that didn't matter. I just stepped into the diner.

.Later, later that day (around 2-ish)

I was done my short shift and walking home when it happened. Now before you get all fussed, let me explain. I walked out of Jerry's, and dropped my compact mirror. I'm not a girly-girl but that doesn't mean I can't look good, right? Anyway, I bent down to pick it up when a car drove too close to the gutter and drenched me in dirty, sewer water. Now newly soaked, I walked home in the rain, umbrella closed and using it as a cane. I couldn't have been more angry if I tried. If a worm walked in my path, I would squish it. When I finally got to the apartment, I stormed into the living room (or front room for you imaginative folks) and threw my stuff down on the floor under the coat rack. As, I stormed into the kitchen, John and Paul (writing their song) were just staring at me.

"What happened to you?" John said, actually quite surprised although still holding back a laugh.

"Don't Even," I snapped at them both. "I got soaked by a car."

"Shouldn't you take a shower?" Questioned Paul

"Jesus, Paul, if you want to see her naked, there are much more un-pervish ways of doing so..." John joked. Paul shot him a dirty look before turning back to me.

"I need to get this sauce on the stove or my garlic with be just-"

"Love, we get it, we don't need you life story." John snorted. I paused, turned to him and gave him a serious look while leaning on the counter.

"John, who hurt you?" Paul chuckled under his breath, but John just sat there looking at me very seriously. I think he thought that I wasn't joking. I just turned around and spun the dial to simmer the sauce. Paul swore and got my attention.

"What?" I said

"I can't... we can't figure out what to put in this song."

"Well I can I hear it?" Paul and John looked at each other, then the picked up there guitars and started the chorus. I always found John's voice so enchanting, even though I wasn't that into the Beatles.

"She loves you, something, something. See we can't figure out what to put there, we got every thing else though." John said passing me the sheet with the lyrics

"The song is already good," I said looking at the sheet. "Just maybe... hmmm, Oh! Why not just put some filler?"

"Filler?" Paul questioned

"Yeah, just put some skat filler, like do-bees and other things. Play it for me, the chorus." John pick up his guitar and strummed the chorus. "She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah! She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah!" I sang, surprising both of them that I could sing.

"But that's lazy writing," Paul motioned

"But it's an idea." I replied

"Well, I like it" John said, surprising me at least. "In fact, why don't we just keep that?"

"Lazy!" Paul teased

"And that's my idea! What are you gonna pay me, Johnny?" I pouted as I put my hands on my hips. He looked at me for a minute then got up from the sofa. John walked towards me, eyes glued to mine as if he was going to dive right into them. I got more and more nervous as he got closer to me, but I didn't dare look away. When he got to me, he stood no closer then 'pin length' away from my chest, and looked down at me, still staring. John was almost a whole head taller then me and that made him even more intimidating. He lifted his hand and brushed a stray hair back behind my ear, then leaned down to my ear. His hot breath gliding around it.

"Don't make me tickle you," he whispered

I chuckled as I exhaled, "Bring it!"

John lunged at me, but I dodged him and ran to the arm chair that Paul was in. As I used Paul as a shield, John tried to reach around him to get me. Paul was laughing so hard while I teetered around him trying to avoid John's hands, which he had out in front himself. When he finally grabbed my forearm, swung me around getting himself soaked. Paul and I laughed and I eventually gave in to letting them use "yeah, yeah, yeah" thing. I then left to take a shower.

I plugged my record player into the outlet in the bathroom. I asked the boys if I could used their records, and they agreed as long as I don't scratch them. While I was looking through them, Paul and John said they had to met up with Ringo and George at the studio to do an un-recorded demo for George Martin, their producer, and Brian. It would take 30 minutes to an hour, so I had some time. My plan was to take a hot bath and light some candles and have some me-relaxing-time. Several minutes later, I found a demo record of a new Beatles album "With the Beatles". It looked good and had some of my favorite current songs on it, so I decided to give it a go. Even though they probably don't want me to listen to it yet, it was in their record collection to be fair. So I started it and got the candles ready, and even started to sing along when I started to draw the bath and get the bath salts. I was have a blast in my bubble-bath, singing along with Paul and John and soaking my hair to get the grime out. Then my favortite song came on, "You Really Got A Hold On Me", and I lost it! I couldn't help but sing at the top of my lungs, I was just being me and I loved it!

John's POV

We walked up the stairs to our apartment that evening, bloody elevator broke. Good thing George and Brian liked the new song, makes it much easier on Paulie and me. But when the lads and I got to our level, we heard loud music, rock and roll to be exact. We walked down further and I realized it was coming from our room. We all looked at each other before opening the door to our version of "You Really Got A Hold On Me" and a young girl singing along, Holly. We all smiled and giggled as we heard her practically scream her heart out to the tune. Then I got the best idea, so I told the boys and asked them to play along.

Regular POV

I grabbed my brush and used it as a microphone, dreaming I was on stage preforming with them. I loved to sing by my-self, in front of people is a different story. I don't know why but when I'm singing, I feel vulnerable. I guess that's why this was that much more enjoying for me. Then my favorite part of the song arrived.

I sang "-You really got a hooold on me!... I love you and that's all I can do so just, hold me!"

"PLEASE!" I shrieking mock-girl voice filled the bathroom

"Hold me!" the song played

"SQUEEZE!" the boys piled into the bathroom I froze mortified in terror as they started to sing along with the track in the bathroom... while I was in the bath... naked. Let's just say, thank GOD that I had a bubble-bath.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked before I could think. They just laughed, and I'll admit it was tough not to. The most they got was a feint smirk, though. When they showed no sign of leaving, I threw a wet louffa at John and they all left in mock-terror of the thought of getting wet.

Around 4 o'clock ( after my bath)-

I came out in my pink, silk robe drying my hair, when I found them all in the living room. John was sniffing the sauce in the pot, Ringo was reading a book upside down, George was tuning Paul's bass and Paul was dancing with the coat rack, obviously not trying to hard to act natural.

"You guys are terrible," I said in a smile

"What?" Ringo said, still reading his magazine

"Walk in on a girl taking a bath, you guys are perverts,"

"Oi, is'not our fault," George looked up from Paul's bass and setting it down. "John was the one who was curious!" I turned to John

"What never seen a girl naked?" I joked, putting my hands on my hips. They all just chuckled, but I was only person who noticed that John didn't answer the question. I went over to John and the pot and shooed him away. I stirred the sauce and put the noodles in when Ringo rushed over.

"Oh so that's what that was? Well, good! I'm done with take-out and Macca's signature mashed-potatoes." I smiled at Ringo.

"Oh Rings, at least SOME ONE appreciates my cooking!" I said looking at John and Paul, who has stopped dancing with the coat rack and started to set the table.

After dinner we sat and talked for a while. Ringo told jokes, while John bashed them or added on to it. George and I just sat there laughing, adding to the conversation when necessary. Paul then got us in a game of would-you-rather and started probably the best night of my life. I never really had guy or really close friends that I could do this with. Sure I had friends, but it's not the same as really good friends that your can just keep a conversation going with even though there's nothing else to say. All we did was talk for hours on end and that made me decide that this is what I wanted, more then anything else. I made the right decision staying with the Beatles, and to confirm my theory I turned to Paul. I smiled at him and he turned and smiled at me, a genuine smile that meant he was pleased. Whether he meant me being there or the conversation, I knew he felt the same way.

...

I was in my room reading a magazine when someone knock on my door.

"Come in," I called It was John. He looked worried but still had a smile on his face, so I just rolled over and patted the spot next to me. "Oh, hey John, what's up?" I asked, him still in the door way and me still half focused on my magazine.

"Hey, uh," He started, then paused to walk over to my bed and sat down, not really facing me. "...I wanted to... apologize for last night.." I looked at him, I smiled and held his arm and started rubbing it with my thumb. I didn't know really what he was talking about but I wanted to, really badly. When I realized he was talking about his drunken conversation with me about marrying him and 'making love' to him, I just laughed and let go of the previous stress of not knowing.

"Oh that?" I said, sitting up and moving my arm to his shoulders. "It's fine, it couldn't be helped if you tried." I smiled at him. When he returned it, I shoulder-hugged him. I kissed him the cheek and he lightly blushed.

"What was that for?" he said cheekily

"For dropping your tough-guy mask for a second to do something nice."

"What? I'm not nice?" He said, we both just chuckled as apposed to answering the question. I walked him to the hall, both of still smiling, "Well, good-night-"I started to close the door, when he jammed his foot in-between the door and the frame. I opened it and his hand came up to my face, holding it into an embrace. He stroked my cheek with his thumb as he stared at me again.

"You know..." He started then paused. " You have hazel eyes, right?"

"You've got to stop doing that," I said looking down at his shoes and closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Do You Want To Know A Secret

August 6, 1963

I woke up the next mourning with the startling sight of Ringo in his boxer-briefs, half asleep, poking me with his big toe. Since my mattress was on the floor, he almost stepped on me when I pushed it away.

"Get up, love. We gotta go to the studio," he said, almost in a whisper

"Why do I have to go?" I groaned

"I don't know, ask Paul," he said as he waddled out of my room. Without asking questions, I just got up and put on a record. I always play record to help me wake up, I can't fall asleep with music blasting in my ear now can I? Without realizing it, I put on a record that was on the floor, "Please Please Me".

"Who was looking through my records?" I yelled into the bathroom where they were all either shaving or brushing their teeth.

"AAAAAAAH" John screamed, grabbing a towel and wrapping himself in it, mocking me from yesterday. Still, I managed to chuckle and roll my eyes at his joke.

"Sorry Holly," Paul said, still focused on shaving his not very stubbly face

"It's fine just put them back when your done," I said, turning to leave

"I did," he said turning to the boys, my-self doing the same.

"Sorry Holly," Ringo said, after a silence

"It's fine, Ringo, just do what I told Paul."

"Kayy" He garbled with his toothbrush in his mouth.

...

"So, why am I coming?" I said to Paul in the passenger seat. Ringo was driving and I was stuck in between George and John, who would pick at me from time to time to try and annoy me.

"Well, I thought you might want to hear the song you helped us with," he replied

"Oh please, you just want to show of to the pretty bird," Ringo jabbed. Paul just ignored him and turned back to the radio trying to find a new station. John started to twirl my hair in between his fingers and just swatted his hand.

"She helped?" Questioned George

"Yeah, don't remember, the part that we were stuck on?" John spoke up

"Yeah... OH! She gave you the idea didn't she? You said you came up with that yourself." I turned to John and he just gave me a toothy smile.

"I said they could take the idea for free because I soooo nice!" I retorted, still facing John. He still is just smiling and I turn away.

We arrived at the studio and Paul ushered me into recording room. I've never been in a recording studio before, it looked very complex. Paul pulled me into the recording room and sat me down on stool, telling me to stay there. He went to the boys and told them something, and someone stood in my line of vision.

"'Ello there," he said standing me up and shaking my hand. "My name is George, George Martin."

"I'm Holly, Holly Adams. Nice to meet you, Mr. Martin." I replied politely

"I heard Paul say that you helped out on this song?"

"Oh, just a little. They said they were stuck and I gave them an idea-"

"George, I hope you don't mind Holly being here," Paul interrupted. "I just thought she might want to hear it, since she helped out."

"No worries, she can but she has to be silent!" Mr. Martin said

It was so cool seeing them record and watching the guys in the other room flicking all those buttons. "How could they know what all those buttons do?" I wondered in my mind, but by the end I kind of got how they were in sections and sections control the different instrument's volume and excetra. When they first started to record, they started to make funny faces at me and tried to make me laugh, so I sat in the booth for the rest because you could here me giggle in one of the takes. When they finished, we all walked out together.

"-Well we could have finished sooner, but you were laughing in all of the tracks!" John joked

"Oh no, don't pin that on me! You guys were making me laugh with those interesting faces you just pulled out of your back pocket!" I retorted, then we all laughed.

"Who wants lunch?" Ringo asked

"Me" the boys say in unison, then turn to me because I didn't say anything. George then took my hand and raised it up over our heads, like we were in a wrestling match and I won. "I want lunch too, Ringo!" Using a mock-me voice and laughed and pulled my hand down. We all packed in the car and left for a restaurant.

...

August 7, 1963

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock the next mourning. Yesterday was fun but it was a normal day after the recording session. We just got lunch and went home and played Monopoly. After reminiscing, I hit my alarm clock and set down a record, some random Elvis one. I got dressed and went to the washroom. Before I actually got in, I heard some screams from outside. I mean, I new the Beatles were big here but even the guys were a bit shocked when I met up with Paul and John in the living room. Their mouths were wide open so I just smiled and closed their jaws.

"Hey! Looks like you got a real fan base going on! Good job guys!" I said half sarcastically. They both just nodded and turned to me.

"Ummm, Holly, I don't think that's why those people are out there..." mumbled Paul. I looked at them with an odd glare and John passed me a newspaper for today. I got to the entertainment section and it showed a picture of me and George from yesterday. He and I were holding hands and laughing outside the studio doors. I read the headline and it said "New Hit Group 'Beatles' Have Time For Girls'. Now I was the one with the open mouth.

"B-but this is from yesterday! I'm not dating George!" I yelled

"I hope not! I would like to know about it, first!" George said emerging from his bedroom. I just starred at him as I passed the newspaper and watched him read it. His eyes widened and mouth opened a bit, then threw it back on the coffee table.

"Alright come on, we need to get this fixed!" He said as he turned back to his room

"Where are you going?" John shouted as he almost disappeared into his room

"WE are going to the press office to clear this up!" He shouted back looking through his clothing dresser.

"We? I gotta go to work today, George," I replied, moving to the door frame of his room, the boys fallowing.

"Then, I'll drive you to work and John, Paul and Ringo will go,"

"What am I doing?" Ringo said as he shifted out of his room, half asleep. Paul passed him the newspaper.

"You're coming to clear up this mess with us!" George said as he started to read the newspaper. Ringo started to laugh, I shot him a glare and he stopped. We all got dressed and left for the press office. I, of course, was dropped of at work but I wished I could have went. Reporters are dirty here, well I guess anywhere really but here is the worst. It's because nothing happens here, so they really manipulate the stuff that seems like it's not bad, but it could be. When we arrived, I said good luck and ducked into Jerry's Diner.

...

When I got back to the apartment, the boys were all waiting for me in the living room. They had sad expressions on their faces, but I still asked anyway.

"So?" I said hopefully, Paul just shook his head and I sighed and sat on the sofa next to Paul, George and Ringo. John was sitting in the arm chair and reading.

"Well what are we going to do now?" After a long silence, I spoke up again. "What did they actually say?"

"They said they won't take out the bloody article, bloody rats" George said, quite angrily. Another silence, then Ringo spoke up.

"Wait, why don't we just stage a break up?" Everyone turned to Ringo in surprise. It's not that Ringo was dumb, but that's a pretty good idea. I was surprised we didn't think of it first.

"Yeah! We just dial up the press and tell 'em to come to where-ever and you guys just... break-up!" Paul said excitedly. George and I agreed that this was a good idea and we started to plan. We would break up in Hyde Park and I would call since Liverpudlian accents are pretty distinct and there are very few people in London who have them since they are frowned upon. Now came the decision who breaks up with who.

"Come on, Holly! Let me break up with you!" George pleaded

"No!" I huffed and folded my arms on my chest. "Do you know how great it'll be when I have the story that I broke up with a Beatle?!" Paul turned to me before speaking.

"You think we are going to be that big?"

"Yeah, of course! You guys have this great sound that people love already, that I love already!" I say to them all."Plus you guys are real. You're not some pretty boys with good boy masks on, you have your own personality's that everyone in England loves!"

"Like what?" Says John in the arm chair still. I walk over to him and study him, then I come up with my answer.

"Well, your the smart one, with all those witty jokes in you back pocket," I say to him and I face Ringo. "Your the funny one. The loveable clown if you will!" I then turn to George. I couldn't really think of one as I studied him, then I realized that was his personality. "You're the quiet one, you don't like to talk out much even though your still just as cheeky as rest of the lot." Then I turn to Paul, he smiled at me and I instantly knew what his personality was. "You're the cute one," as I said it Paul immediately started to blush and the boys made cat noises. "You, your puppy-dog eyes and full lips no wonder all those other girls fall for you!"

"Other girls?" Questioned Paul

"Sorry Paul, not every girl has fallen for you." I said turning to my room to get a coin. As I left, the boys started to 'ooo' at Paul and when I returned I decided to set them straight. "Don't get me wrong, your cute!" I started," but I just don't fall for guys that don't sweep me of my feet." I noticed Paul kind of pouted at that answer, but then started to think about it. What is he thinking about? I shrugged it off and brought out my coin. "Alright George, heads or tail?" I said holding out the coin

"Heads," he said quickly as I tossed the coin up. It dropped and George looked first. "Damn It," he replied. Tails.

...

August 8, 1963

We left for Hyde Park, all the boys in scarfs or wide-brimmed fedoras. We got to a street phone near the park and I made the call. The press-or at least the woman I was talking to- were actually quite excited and believed every word. We got into position at a park bench and John and Ringo left to be look-outs, while Paul sat with us.

"So you don't find me as boyfriend materiel," Paul implied

"Jesus Paul, all I said was that I don't fall in love like a teenage girl would, if you want this..." I directed to my body, "You got to show respect!" We all laugh at this comment, then we see Ringo and John give us a signal, which apparently was them dancing like hill-billies.

"Oh, they're coming! Shoo Paul, Shoo!" I said nudging Paul, when he was leaving George called him over again.

"Get us some tea, love, we need to hydrate our systems-" George said and Paul just swatted him and walked away, "WE'RE ACTORS!" George called again, this whole thing made me laugh, I didn't know if I could stop. When we saw the van pull up near us we immediately started.

"-What do you mean you found someone else?!" George started

"I found someone who loves me more then you Georgie, you wouldn't understand!" I acted and finished with a fake-sigh. You'd think it'd be over the top but the press where eating up and writing down everything.

"Who is it? Who is this man who loves you more then me?!"

"It's you cousin... Ramon!" George gasped

"Ramon?!" He repeated

"Yes! Ramon has said he loves me more then you could ever understand and I believe him!" George gasped again

"But I wanted you to move in with me!" George whined, it was so hard not to laugh at all of this.

"It's too late George, I must leave to be with Ramon!" I said and made my way toward Paul in a disguise, playing Ramon. He picked me up bridal-style and yelled to George.

"Farewell, Cousin George!" He said in a fake Spanish accent. As he carried me off, I could see John and Ringo dieing from laughter in the bushes. I looked at the paparazzi, they were write stuff down, taking pictures and talking to each other in dismay. They totally bought it, everything.

...

We got back to the apartment and all of us were laughing and making fun of each other. John mocked George and Ringo tried to copy Paul's accent and so on. The night never ended! Somewhere in the mix, we started to play records and dance along. Even John danced with me (That other time was when he was really, really drunk)! Then, when everyone was almost asleep on the couch, Paul walked up to me and reached out.

"Care for a dance?" I nodded and he took my hand in his. He shifted his hand to my back and I put mine on his shoulder. We started dancing with Paul leading, him just glaring into my eyes.

"Stop! You trying to shoot lasers from your eyes?" I laughed out. I don't know why, but my defense in awkward moments is always insults of some sort. I wish I didn't. Thankfully, he just laughed and twirled me.

"Your pretty light on your feet, Miss Holly!" He commented

"Paul, stop! I'm not going to fall for you after just a dance..."

"I was just giving a compliment, Holly. Don't be so dismissive to them!"

"Sorry, I just don't get complimented that often..."

"You don't? That's a shock." I looked at him and realized that he was serious. After a second I began again.

"You're a real gentlemen, Mr. McCartney." I said solemnly

"Thank you Ms. Adams! See that's how you respond to a compliment!" I laughed and he twirl me again. Then, another slow song came on and he sang to it. I was going to crack was funny joke about him singing but I stopped my-self and enjoyed the moment.

Before the song ended, I slowly moved my hand up to his neck and leaned against his chest. As I brought my other hand up, he shifted to put his hands around my waist respectively. We didn't say anything, I just moved with him, inhaling a scent of cigarettes and some sort of musky cologne. My cheek against his cotton sweater vest, his chin rubbing against the hair on the back of my head and his beautiful singing. It was bliss and when the song was over, it took us a minute to separate. When we did, we woke up the boys and got up for bed.

I looked at the clock in my room, 1:21. The exact time when I let down my arms and let the Beatles in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Misery

August 8, 1963

The alarm clock in my room sounded. I shouldn't have stayed up that long yesterday, especially since today I had to to work. Still, I managed to get up and put on a record. I walked to the bathroom and I almost opened the door on Paul, who was on the toilet.

" 'EY!" He yelled

"Oh... sorry Paul!" I embarrassingly apologized. After a minute, he came out.

"It's fine..." an awkward silence, then he started again, "do you remember last night... at all?"

I did, every little detail. I didn't want him to know that though, I didn't plan on dancing with him like that. It wasn't that I was embarrassed, but I didn't want anything to start between us. I don't know what got into me, and I still don't know my emotions toward him are. He doesn't deserve a lie, but I can't live with that tension.

"No..." I lied, "what happened?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering..." he said normally as he shifted towards the kitchen area. Maybe he didn't remember, that'd be good, I'd feel terrible if he did. I walked into the bathroom and started a shower. When I was finished, I got dressed, did my hair and make-up. I went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and checked the clock. 8:13, I had some time.

"Why are you up so early, I thought you had the day off?" I asked Paul as I turned from the clock to him in the arm chair with his guitar.

"We do, I just couldn't sleep that well," he said, then quickly added, "don't you need a ride too, love?"

"Yeah, I guess... wait, it's John's turn though," I replied. I forgot to mention it but I worked out a system, the boys take turns driving me to work. Since I don't have a car and because of it, I kind of forgot how to drive. Ralph never let me touch his car, so I usually walked or he drove me.

"Well, he can come too, I guess," he joked. We both chuckled and talked a bit before George, John and finally Ringo filed out of their rooms. I checked the clock again and it was 8:47. John and I were about to leave then Paul caught up with us in the hall.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said walking up with us, buttoning up his blazer. John turned to me with a confused look.

"He wanted to come," I explained. I saw something in his eye that told me he was going to play a joke. Next thing I know, John picks me up bridal-style and runs down the stairs with me in his arms.

"TRY AND CATCH US, PAULIE!" He yells back to Paul, while I laugh uncontrollably. In the mists of my laughing, I tried to tell John to put me down or to watch out for people but he wouldn't slow down or stop. When we got to the bottom, John set me down as Paul ran down after us.

"How are ever going to get a girlfriend, Paul? Your too slow," John teased. I chuckled and we walked to the car. I got in the right back seat and Paul in the left, John in the driver's. We chatted a bit, then we pulled up Jerry's Diner. I got out of the car and when I saw the diner, my heart almost stopped.

The diner had yellow caution tape on the doors and bobbies guarding the surrounding area with horses. My mouth open, my pupils small and my face pail... my world just froze. I leaned against the car in anguish and Paul got out.

"Holly? Holl-" he managed before I collapsed, him catching me. John seeing this, parked the car and got out. They picked me off of Paul and we just starred at diner. I think John said something but I didn't hear him, I couldn't hear anything for a good minute. When I regained what I could from the shock, we walked to the bobbies. John asked them what was going on.

"Some poor bloke got shot," the bobby said, "ambulance should get hear soon, thank God there were people arr-". That's all that I managed to hear before I looked around him and saw that man on the ground. That Italian-esque fazique, larger body type and mustache was to hard to miss, and I immediately knew who it was. Jerry Funchetti, my boss. I pushed pass the bobby and ran to him. I shoved away the on-looking people and bobbies in my way and got to Jerry. He was breathing but I was crying hysterically. I didn't even look at the shot wound.

"Jerry? Jerry, I'm here," I said as I fumbled for his hand. Jerry is like a second father to me, he even got me to meet his family which consisted of his wife, Dilila, and his son, Bobby. 'Oh Bobby' I thought, what was he going to think when he hears that his father was shot?

"Holllly, is that you?" He spoke in a hushed, hoarse whisper. I finally got his hand and looked in his eyes.

"Yes, yes Jerry! It's me, Holly!" I cried out, tears rolling down my face.

"Bella Bambina, please stay..."

"Yes, yes I'm staying, I won't leave you, Jerry." 'Bella Bambina' means 'beautiful girl' in Italian. He called me it from time to time, if I was upset or on special, happy occasions. Just I said that, the bobby from earlier tried to pry me off of Jerry. "I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" I shouted in his face. He backed off when Paul and John ran up and told him that I knew Jerry.

"It's going to be fine, Holly..." he kept reassuring me, repeating those same words. I just sat their stroking his hand, crying my eyes out with Paul and John behind me. He coughed and I almost shrieked, the moment was so tense and heart-breaking that words can't describe it. I was losing my best friend and a family member.

The ambulance came a minute later and the medics started to pick up Jerry onto the stretcher.

"Jerry, don't worry, I will be at the hospital with you soon," I told him, still heaving and crying. "It'll be fine, don't worry!" He looked at me and smiled and as he was rolled to the ambulance he said something very feint:

"Smile, Bella Bambina..."

I did, despite how hard it was. I smiled at him and I knew he saw it because he looked truly happy. He knew what was going to happen and so he wanted to see me, for the last time, the way he wanted to remember me by- his happy, little girl.

The ambulance doors shut and they drove away. The bobbies cleared out of the area and turned towards the diner. All the other people cleared out as well and was left standing there. Standing there, with a stupid, f*****g smile on my face and shaking like a deranged chihuahua. Tears and mascara streaming down my face and fists clutched tight. I was breaking down, slowly but surely, when a hand softly grabbed my shoulder.

"Holly..." Paul said slowly and solemnly. Before he finished, I turned quickly and smashed my face into his chest, arms up like a boxer's. He tightly wrapped his arms around me, his hand cradling my head and I starting to cry once again. His head leaning on mine as it nestled under his chin slightly. I tried to pull away and run, but he kept holding onto me. I screamed and pounded on his chest, trying to get him to release me. He wouldn't let go, so by the end I just stopped and excepted it, crying into his chest and him lightly rubbing my back.

...

August 9, 1963

Jerry Funchetti died on August 8, 1963 at local restaurant 'Jerry's Diner' from two gun shot wounds found on his chest and lower intestine region. He died in hospital from blood loss that the doctors said 'was uncontrollable'. Funchetti was surrounded by family, wife Dililia, 42, and son Bobby, 13, and as well good friend Holly Adams, 20 at the time of death, 9:16. The killer was found shortly after Funchetti was taken to hospital, he was found in the diner.

I didn't save the article. I couldn't live with the constant reminder that he died and I couldn't help him. I should've been there sooner, I could've seen it coming. I could've went earlier and help set up since I had the first shift. He was having fights with this regular that wanted to buy the restaurant, but this?

After we got home, John and Paul helped me up the stairs and into the apartment. They asked if I needed help, but I declined and went to my room. I ended up staying in my room, crying all day. From time to time, one of the boys would either check if I was ok, or contemplate whether to ask or not. That night, I just cried my-self to sleep.

This mourning was much of the same as yesterday, me in my room crying and being miserable. Until around 1:30 when I heard them shuffle around with their instruments and amps. I heard them mumble something to each other, then a loud thud.

"AHHHH!" One of them yelped, and I instantly jumped into 'help' mode. I ripped open the door and found them all together in the living room, all well and smiling with their instruments.

"One, two, three..." Paul called. Then they started to sing:

"**Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)**

**Twist and shout (Twist and shout)**

**C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)**

**Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)**

**Well, work it on out, honey (Work it on out)**

**You know you look so good (Look so good)**

**You know you got me goin', now (Got me goin')**

**Just like I knew you would (Like I knew you would)**

**Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)**

**Twist and shout (Twist and shout)**

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)**

**Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)**

**You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl)**

**You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)**

**Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer)**

**And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)**

**Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby)**

**Twist and shout (Twist and shout)**

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby)**

**Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)**

**You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl)**

**You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine)**

**Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer)**

**And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)**

**Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)**

**Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)**

**Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)**"

When they finished the song, I was in tears. Not from Jerry, but from them. I was so overwhelmed by them doing this for me, they came over and hugged me.

"Oh, love, don't cry!" Said Ringo

"Yeah, that's what we were trying to stop!" George continued. He gave me a tissue and I wiped me eyes.

"...Thank you," is all I managed out. After that, I got cleaned up and they put their stuff away and I came out and hugged them all again. They were so thoughtful, I couldn't stand it.

"Alright, 'nuff of that!" George said, "now that you're all cleaned up, we gotta go!"

"Where?" I asked, I didn't know that they had another day off.

"We are going to the beach!" Paul answered, implying I was going too.

"So get ready, we're living in 10 minutes." John informed us. I left to get my bathing suit and put it on under my yellow sundress that I was wearing. We all got into the car and left for the beach. Everything was back to normal, except now, I realized we were all much better friends, closer friends.

When we got there, the boys headed straight for the water. They dropped their stuff half way there and ran the rest of the way to the ocean. I laughed as they started to splash and jump into the waves, and I just hung back, stripping off my dress and laid back on my towel. After a minute, I felt cold arms scoope me up and opened my eyes to a wet Paul running with me in his arms.

"PAUL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I half screamed-half laughed out, while he didn't answer until we were at the water's edge.

"Going for a dip!" He said as he started to walk into the water.

"No Paul, No!" I squirmed trying to get him to go back. While this was happening, the other boys started to tease me and laugh. When Paul got in waist-deep, he started to swing me back and forth.

"Oh my God, don't you dare!" I yelled. Before I could stop him, I was already immersed in the cold water. I used my feet to push up from the sand at the bottom and rised out of the water to find George, Ringo, John and Paul laughing at me.

"You guys suck!" I yelled at them, splashing them as well. We started to splash each other and then turned into a 'splash war'. Some how in the mix, I convinced John to give me a piggy-back ride to Paul and then I jumped off onto Paul. We crashed into a wave and we all laughed and applauded me for my thinking. Then, Paul convinced Ringo and George to help him restrain and throw me into a huge wave. We continued to goof around for a bit before I got out to rest. As I got out, they whistled at hollered at me. I wasn't in a bikini, but I guess I still looked sexy. I posed once for them and John and George howled at me like a dog and Paul blushed a bit. I laughed and left to find Ringo already on a towel.

"Hey Richie."

" 'Ello," he answered back, eyes closed and still trying to tan. I laid down on my towel beside him. "Thank you for doing that, this mourning... you know."

"No problem, but you should be thanking Paul. He came up with it," he answered back. I thought about it for a minute then remembered the night we danced together at the apartment. I still didn't know why I did that, I don't like Paul like that. Or at least, I don't think so. After thinking about it a bit more, I'd come to the conclusion that I was just tired and didn't realize what I was doing, so shoved the thought away.

George, Paul and John came out of the water and we talked a bit and decided to go home, since it was around six o'clock after all. While walking to the car, I walked up to Paul.

"Hey, thanks for the song..." I said, keeping up with him

"Oh," he said with a slight blush, "yer welcome, you needed it! You were starting to really worry us!" I chuckled and walked with him the rest of the way to the car.

**AN: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'TWIST AND SHOUT' FEATURED IN THIS EPISODE/CHAPTER! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE BEATLES, BUT HOLLY ADAMS AND ANY OTHER CHARACTERS (except Brian Epstien) I MADE UP! ALSO, THING MIGHT BE SPELLED WRONG, I'M SORRY! MY SPELL CHECK WAS WORKING...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Glass Onion

August 11, 1963

I woke up the next mourning to a crashing sound and rough, muffled grunts. As I got up, I thought about the previous day. All I really did was relaxed and mourned, the boys went to the studio to figure out dates for releasing that record "With The Beatles". I also noticed that the joy and excitment of two days ago at the beach has worn off when I slowly started to get very depressed again. I cried myself to sleep that night and yesterday.

When I got out of my bedroom, I saw George trying to grab Paul while John smoked and read the newspaper.

"Oh come and give me a kiss, Paulie!" George cooed as he lunged for Paul. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the carton of milk when George finally caught Paul and mussed up his hair.

" 'Ey!" Paul shouted, "I just combed it!"

George chuckled as walked to the kitchen where I was and got something out of the fridge. I poured myself a glass of milk and put the carton back then made my way to a bar stool at the couner, where John was. I peeked over his shoulder at the article heading he was reading and then started on my drink.

"Feelin' better?" George directed at me

"Oh, ummm kind of... thanks for asking" I replied and he nodded. I noticed in the past week, I got a little bit nicer towards people. I still have my sarcastic sense of humor, but I guess I kind of started to stop taking loved ones for granted, and the boys are basically my family now. I turned to John, still reading the newspaper. "Are you almost done with that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nosy Parker!" I say cheekily while wagging my finger, "I want to look at the job listings." He continued to read a bit before passing the newspaper over.

"There you go, get back into the work place, earn some pounds, take initiative!" Paul joked, patting my shoulder. I chuckled and Ringo finally made an entrance.

"Mourning, sleeping beauty," John said sarcastically, me still sort of focused on the newspaper. Hey, it's not my fault I get a little sheepish when I see a guy in his underwear! Ringo curtsied cheekily and stepped into the bathroom. I like how the guys are some what comfortable with me around, and me around them. They are like my four older brothers.

When Ringo got out we talked a bit about certain things, like the band or other unrelated stuff. Then topic came up about them touring.

"So, have you guys ever thought about going to America?" I asked nonchalantly as I sipped my milk.

"Yeah, we want to go but Eppy says that nobody knows about us over there," Paul answered

"Hmmm, I wonder why..."

"Naff prats..." John sneered. We all turned to him, that was uncalled for. "Naff prats" means basically "homosexual idiots" and hearing that really hurt. I'm not sure why it hurt because I know that he didn't mean it towards me but that was so derogatory and rude and unnecessary. I got up and started towards my bedroom.

"Oh, wait! Holly! I didn't-" he said getting up and fallowing me, he was then interrupted by the sound of me slamming the door in his face. I locked the door and John jiggled the handle. "Holly please I didn't mean it to you. Please open the door..." He apologized a bit more and pounded on the door. I wasn't sure if I should forgive him or not, I'm not patriotic but that was so cruel to say. I sat leaning against to door, head in hands, turned my face the wall (**hahaha anyone get it? but seriously**) and I heard something shift onto the door, John probably sat leaning against the door like me.

"Holly, he's really sorry," it was Ringo, surprisingly. I sighed and relaxed a bit.

"I know, but that crossed the line, Richie-"

"He just forgot that you were from America, that's all, he wouldn't have said if he thought you going to react like this. He was just frustrated and being a twat." I chuckle and I hear John muffle 'watch it, Starkey'. "It's funny because usually he doesn't care much if someone's upset. I think we just might have a 'Sit-Com' right in our very own apartment if you know what I mean," Ringo said pushing his luck and I blushed slightly at this comment. I heard foot steps towards the door and Ringo say 'ow' before I sat up, unlocked the door and come out. I found the interesting sight of Ringo in a head-lock given by John, but when they saw me John let go. I went up John who looked slightly sad and hugged him.

"I forgive you, Johnny, but you're going to have to stop killing Ringo to keep it like that." I said and both of us chuckled. He agreed and we all continued our mourning until they left for the studio in the afternoon.

...

I got the groceries that we needed and just phoned Paul to come pick me up when I saw a couple walk by. They were hand in hand, it made me think of how I wanted something like that. I got sad and thought about how I thought that Ralph, my abusive ex-boyrfriend, might be the man I spend the rest of my life with, we dated for two years you know. I sighed and a few minutes later, Paul showed up with the car.

"Hey!" He called out with funny round sunglasses on. I rushed into the car and Paul sped off, luckily without being noticed. He looked at me a few times then finally spoke up.

"Umm, is everything... ok?"

"Oh! Yeah, everything is fine," I lied, facing the window. We were silent for a minute and he spoke again.

"You know, I know something wrong, right?"

"Ugh, I'm fine, Paul, ok?"

"What's wrong, Holly?"

"Oh my God, why can't you just leave it?"

"Because your eyes lose their lust, you know their sheen. And your peachy skin loses it's volume a little but, not so much you look sick but you can just tell something's wrong," I turn to him, focused on the road. "Your lips fade from the perky pink that they usually are and you just look all around upset!" We come to a traffic light that red and he turns to me."So love, tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anybody-"

"I saw a couple and was thinking about Ralph, ok? I just was thinking about how I thought he might propose to me one day if I never wanted to break up with him first and..." I sighed after I blurted that out and interrupted Paul. He looked at me, surprised but calm, like he was shocked but trying to keep me stable and the same time. He grabbed my hand and held it, rubbing it with his thumb. I tried to not think about it but it was hard no to feel a bit squeamish.

"He isn't worth it Holly, ok? He did something awful and now he's paying the price," he replied. "It wasn't you fault, he didn't give you the time day that you deserved, so just forget about him!"

"Paul-"

"Please! It's not healthy!"  
"I'm-"

"Please, for me?" I didn't say anything and then he said,"for the band?" He smiled at me and I couldn't help feel silly. I giggled and turned to the window, Why is he so kind? Without really thinking, I turned back to Paul.

"...Fine"

"Good! Now let's head home!"

We got back to our apartment building on 57 Green St. and checked the mail. There was the usually bills or fliers, but then Paul called me over.

"Look, some 'im for you," he said, passing an envelope over to me. We went up to our apartment, put our coats away and set the rest of the mail on the counter. Paul ducked into the bathroom and I sat on the arm chair, across from me was George on the sofa and Ringo putting on a record. I ripped the edge of the envelope and started along the seal. When I got the top open, I took out the contense inside which was a letter, three receipt-sized papers and a safety deposit box key. I opened the letter and started to read it.

" 'Ey, what's that?" Ringo said coming back from the record player

"Are all of you boys so nosy?" I jokingly questioned, "it's a letter from Jerry's family, this what I got in Jerry's will." I almost got a little choked up when I said his name. I continued through the letter and it basically said hellos, that Jerry loved me very much and what specific I got as well as the storage unit address. As I investigated the three slips of paper, I saw that they were recipes for Funchetti family recipes. They were for spaghetti, a steak marinade and lasagne and when I looked up from them, George, Ringo and Paul are now starring at me. I started to laugh, they looked so funny, like kids! I showed them the recipes and they all looked very happy to see that I now know how to make new food.

"So?" Ringo said

"So what?" I replied

"So, which one are we going to make first?" He shouted and I chuckled

"I don't know, which one do you guys want to do?"

"I want the steak!" Paul said as he left for the kitchen

"No no no, let's have ol' fashioned spaghetti!" George retorted

"Why not the lasagne?" Ringo asked innocently. As I laughed, John came in through the front door. He was visiting his girlfriend, Cynthia, after the studio session, though I didn't get her last name. We asked him to decide for them.

"Why don't you just make all of them?" He answered. They all looked at me for guidance, but that was to much work.

"Guys, seriously? I can't make-" I looked at them and they all gave me the puppy-dog eyes, I couldn't help it. "Fine! But you all have to help!"

They all agreed and we started to work on the recipes, Paul and I working on the lasagne, George and John working on the spaghetti and Ringo on the marinade. We started out normal enough, then they started to get fussy and cheeky.

"Paul, stop eating the cheese! We're not going to have enough for the lasagne!" I said slapping his hand.

"Sorry, but I'm hungry!"

"Ringo, stop getting that bloody lemon juice on me!" John persisted

"Oi, is'not my fault!"

"You just did it again!" I sighed and went over to their spot on the counter and John pulled me in font of him and Ringo squirted some lemon juice on me.

"RINGO!"

"Oop, sorry Holly! I wanted to get John!" George laughed as he chopped some cilantro. I got the lemon and squirted him with some and cheekily smiled at him. He then chopped an onion and grabbed me from John and held the onion to my face.

"Stop George! I'm going to cry!" I said in between giggles

" 'Ey! Give my chef back!" Paul said, trying to snatch me from George. Just before Paul let go, I realized my skirt was caught on his zipper. Stupidly, I yanked on it and his zipper flew down exposing some of his white underwear. It wasn't that embarrassing, but when George decided to pull me one way and Paul let go, we all heard a loud ripping sound of fabric. I looked down and the side of my skirt had a rip in it, reaching from the left side of my hip to my right butt cheek. I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I look up to find the boys have stopped fooling around and were starring down at my exposed underwear, mouths open and slightly blushing except for Paul, he was beat red. I started to try and pull it back together when I noticed that Paul was pulling himself forward. I then saw that we were still attached and giggled at bit.

"Some help, please?" I said with a smile. Once Paul snapped out of whatever trance he was in, he looked at me and then down at his fly.

"Oh, yeah erm ok..." he said, still blushing. He started to work on it, trying to not rip my skirt but at the same time, trying to get it done fast. When it wasn't budging, I steadily started to get more embarrassed. "Ummm, could you erm come a bit closer?"

"Oh, yeah sure, ok..." I looked back to the boys as I shifted closer to Paul. They were trying to hold back their laughs, doing everything from looking away to putting their hands over their mouths to biting their fingers. "Thanks for keeping it together guys!" I said half sarcastically at them. Paul looked up and frowned at them, then looked back down to work on my skirt.

"Aaah, got it!" He said quite proudly, letting go of the edger of my skirt. As soon as he let go, I scurried to my room. I closed my door and all I heard was loud laughed and Paul trying to shut them up.

"I can hear you guys!" I shouted in my room, looking through m wardrobe.

"Oh shit, sorry!" George said in between laughs. I found a pair of pajama pants decided to change my long sleeve, white dress shirt for a spaghetti-strapped sleeveless shirt. I left and saw the boys continuing with the cooking. I was a little surprised, but then again, they are hungry enough to make three main course meals in one dinner.

"Awww, where's that other little number you had on? I like that one much more then this one!" John said gesturing to my current attire. I chuckled and when to Paul were he was layering the top layer of lasagne with cheese.

"That's good, but make sure that you sprinkle in on thick so that you don't have holes where cheese should be..." I said, grabbing his hand and making him move back to where he was.

"Got it, Chief!" He replied, mock-saluting me. I laughed and checked on the other guys. Ringo already had the steak in the oven and John and George were boiling the noodles. When Paul was finished, we pulled out the steak and put the lasagne in. Of course, now I was on guard duty.

"No!"

"Please!"

"No, George!" George was bugging me for a piece of the steak, but in the end I won the argument. John tried to sneak bites to but never succeeded. When the lasagne was done, we finished up the spaghetti and ate. It was so delicious that we didn't have many leftovers, surprisingly. It made me slightly sad because it reminded me of when I would have late shift and Jerry would make me something to eat when I took a break. I miss him a lot.

When we finished dinner, we sat around listening to the radio. I never really shook off that memory but I eventually forgot about it when we started to play Monopoly. Some how, Paul and I got into a partnership and broke the rules, so John and Ringo got into a partnership. The rest of the game was basically bankrupting ourselves to get George to partner up with us, so we had more property. George never joined either of our partnerships and ended up winning anyway.

We were all heading to bed when someone knocked on my door while I was getting ready.

"Who is it?" I answered

"Paul"

"Come in..." I had a record on and I was dressed any way. He opened the door and stood in the door way, he looked a tad worried but he smiled anyway.

"I just wanted to..." He trailed off when he saw my ripped skirt half way into the garbage can. I didn't really know how to sew, I mean I knew how but I kind of forgot.

"What?"

"Do you know how to sew?" He said, slightly changing the subject

"Not really, why?"

"Do you want me to show you?"

"You know how to sew?"

"Kind of, the basics," he said picking up my skirt and examining it. "So?"

"Sure!" I agreed. I sat on my mattress and Paul left to get a needle and thread. When he came back I checked the clock, 9:09, it's not that late. Paul threaded the needle and tied a knot at the end of the thread. He passed the skirt and needle to me and started.

"Is'not that hard, just poke it through the edge there" he said, pointing to the one of the ripped sides of the skirt, I poked the needle through the fabric and poked my finger.

"Ow! Shit..." I yelled as I dropped the needle on my lap. Paul grabbed a bandage from beside him and started to take care of my finger.

"I thought this might happen..." he said when he finished with my finger. I held it, it really f*****g hurt. Paul saw this and he grabbed my finger and kissed it. "All better, baby?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I said as I chuckled at his joke. He ended up showing me how to do it but near the end he tried to get me to do it.

"Come on, just try!"

"Fine, but if I poke my finger-"

"You won't, I'll help," he said as he moved so that we were hip to hip. He wrapped his left arm around me and grabbed my left hand and he did the same with his right hand. ''We" started to sew and shifted again so I was in his lap. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but feel squeamish again. This wasn't what friends do, but I just wanted to stay like this forever. I didn't know what was happening, one second he was showing me how the sew and now, he over-taking my thoughts. All I could focus on was his hands and his voice beside me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. My heart was pounding in my ears, why was I thinking about this, I can't. If I have these type of emotions towards him, I can't live with them anymore. Plus, he probably doesn't like me like that any way. I mean, he blushes at things I do and say but any guy would. Besides, I was probably only like this because of the situation, so I shouldn't take this seriously. We are just really good friends... right?

Paul's POV

So there she was in my lap as I showed her how to sew. I couldn't help but put a big fat smile on my face, I don't know why. I mean I don't like her, I used to. I had to put my feelings aside, it wouldn't be fare for her. She doesn't need that distraction, also Brian said we can't have any relationships with Holly anyway. She is so beautiful, though. I don't know, she probably likes John more, I saw the way he made her feel those nights ago when she and John talked in her room. I don't think I was supposed to see that but nonetheless.

We were done the skirt and looked pretty good. You could barely tell she ripped it. I felt her starting to nod off and as apposed to just waking her up, I just shifted myself to let her down on her mattress, since we were already on it. As I was doing this, her foot caught on my shirt and pulled me down with her. Good thing she was asleep, I wasn't in the most pleasing position on her part. I was half on top of her, in between her left arm and her side, my face just above her chest, but close enough to be completely pervish. I felt myself turn red, and to make it worse John passed by the door.

"Nice, Paulie, Nice..." he whispered, me resenting his comment

I fixed myself so I wasn't on her anymore and brushed the hair on her face away. I shouldn't act like this, she might get ideas. Besides, it won't work in the long run. It's sad but it's for the best and she won't be broken in the end. I just hope it'll work out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Can't Buy Me Love

August 13, 1963 (1:30 am)

I had a dream , I can't even make sense of it. I was maneuvering though a maze of white, silk vails but I had this feeling like I was looking for something. While I was looking, I could hear a feint murmer which sounded like singing. I went closer, I realized I was looking for the voice now, so I continued my search and as I was getting closer I found that the singing was getting louder and more fimilair. When I got to the voice, I saw who it was.

It was Paul.

I stood there in shock as the vails started to flow to the new breeze. I saw his face and it scared me, he was smiling. A comferting smile, his usual smile, at first but then it shifted into a more sinister smile. He walked closer and stopped right infront of me. I stood there as he carrest my cheek and started to lean in. I leaned in even though I didn't want to, but he and I stopped almost half way when I went numb. I looked down at my torso to find a knife subbmerged in my solarpelixis. Blood exploded across the white, flowing vails.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, and he just stood there with the same sinister smile. He started to laugh as I fell to the white, wispy ground and tried to yell to him. I'm not sure what, just anything, but I was mute.

I woke up soaked in sweat and tears. I got up and got a glass of water, luckily no one else was up. I gulped down some water and started to sing to myself. My mom used to sing to me when I was younger, weither I got a cut or a nightmare, so I always thought of it as a way of relaxation. Any song helps really but mostly slow, lullaby-like songs. When I finished my water, I went back to bed but ligering near Ringo and Paul's room. They switched rooms the day before, they do that every month or so that they don't get sick of each other. I wish I could go to one of them to talk about it, but I didn't want to be inconsiderate. They had to do something in the mourning.

August 13, 1963 (around 9:30)

Once I got up again to actually start the day, I still didn't totally shake off the dream I had, but I had to carry on. I walked out of my room humming something and saw that only George was there, sitting on the sofa.

"Hey," I said groggily, wiping my face, "where are the guys?"

"Ringo and John went somewhere and Paul went to see his dad..." he said, then sipped his cup of something hot, I'm guessing coffee. I yawned and he chuckled. "Mournin', sleepy!'

"Oh shut it, Harri," I murmered, " I'm not in the mood...'

"Harri?"

"Harrison is a bit long for me..."

"You've got a lot of nerve!" He said with a bit of suprise in his voice

"Sorry, I just..." I sighed and flopped on the couch

"You alright, love?"

"No, I just had this dream last night and it just... bugs me... more then it should..."

"I'm guessing you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, not really..."

"Good! I'm not really good at that type of stuff..." I chuckled at his reponse. I stand up and turn to George.

"Alright, come on! We are heading out!" I said as I marched to my room

"What, where?"

"The bank," I said, throwing him my safety deposit box key

...

After two minutes of driving, I desided to check my watch. It was noon, the bank closed at 4:00 pm, so we were fine. I crunched into my apple and continued to stare out the window. I was trying to think of what that dream meant when George broke the silence.

"So, do you know what's in the box?"

"No," I mumbled, still eating my apple. Silence filled the inside of the car until George turned on the radio. He laughed and started to sing along to the song that I now dread/love, "You Really Got A Hold On Me".

"Come on Holly, it's your favourite song! You really got a-" he sang, me swatting him with my hand and trying to get him to stop singing.

"NO! STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" I yelled with a big smile on my face, remebering the bathroom insadent. I eventually fell into the trap of singing with him.

"Hold me-" George sang

"PLEASE!" I shreiked, mimicking the voice that the boys made that night.

"Hold me-"

"SQUEEZE!" We both laughed as we pulled up to the bank. We got out of the car and ran into the bank so that George wouldn't get noticed. We went up the counter and asked to go and get my box.

"Sure, fallow me..." said the bank teller lady, as she sneaked glances at George. She tried to flirt with him on the way there, I didn't care, but they could've been more considerate and 'got a room'. "Here we are, just tell me your box number and I'll get it for you." I resited the number and she got the box without trying to get George's attention, thank God. I wasn't ready to see her up-skirt, and I don't ever want to... ever.

I got the box and asked George for the key I tossed him earlier. He passed me the key and I put it in the hole, then stopped. The thing or things in here are the last pieces of Jerry I will ever have and he wanted me to have. I can't open it, I just can't. I look away and George grabs my shoulder.

"Holly, your boss wanted you to have the stuff IN the box, not the box," he joked, but with a tad of a serious tone. I nodded and opened the box.

It was eight rolls of money.

George looked at me sympatheticly. "I'm sorry, Holly..." he said as he pulled me into a hug. Money... money?! Was that all I was to him, a worker who wanted his pay? I can't believe this, I thought I meant something to him. I held back my tears, he wasn't worth them. After everything he did for me and I for him, he gave me his money. I mean, a necklace or even a picture would have been more exceptable then this. I dropped the box, making a loud clang sound, and returned George's hug. Money... Money?! When we let go of each other, George got down to pick up the box and his eyes widened.

"HOLLY!" He exclaimed, eyes still on the box. I looked at the box and widened my eyes as well. I got down, grabbed the piece of paper that was sticking out of the box and pulled it close to my face. I read the title of the document and grabbed George's shoulder.

"George, look!" I said as I motioned to towards the paper, the title was 'Deed'. I read some more and dropped the document, it was the deed to the diner. Jerry gave me his diner. So I was something after all, but that thought shortly vanished when I realized what he gave me. He gave me property that I couldn't keep, that I couldn't pay for.

What am I going to do? I can't just sell it and I am sure as Hell not keeping it. I can't run the diner, even with the money in the box. I was broke, and I didn't have a job yet. I looked at George and he reading the deed information. When he was finished, he looked at me in a facial expression that I couldn't disifer the mood.

"...What are you going to do?"

"I...I don't...know..." He shoulder-hugged me as I rested my head in my hands.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out..." He paused, "I promise..." We picked up the box and procided to bring the contense of the box home.

When we got there, I said I was going to bed early and said good night to the guys. I heard Paul say 'what's up with Holly' and George mumble something but that was it, thank God. I don't want to tell them, I just want the day to be over.

**AN: I am sorry that this chapter was short, I had writer's block! But I promise that more chapters are coming! Also, I am sorry if I miss-used any of the british words I used in the last part, I am not british, I am just Canadian. Please don't kill me with words! :(**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Birthday

August 14, 1963

I woke up this mourning to the sound horns and whistles. Oh no, they remembered.

"Happy birthday, Holly!" The guys yelled, then leaving to go eat something, probably. Paul stayed though, hands in his pockets, so I threw my pillow at him.

"Did you put them up to this?" I grumbled into my mattress

"Maybe..." he said mishievously. I got up and hugged him.

"I hate you, Paul McCartney," I mumbled into his chest, I pulled away and he smiled at me.

"Hey, hate is a strong word!" He said with a smile. I chuckled as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of my room. Me just dangling, too tired to resist.

"I'm just joking!" I said very silly-like. Paul flopped me down onto the sofa next to Ringo. "Alright, who remembered?"

"That'd be me!" Ringo said, picking up his drumsticks on the coffee table

"How did you even know? I didn't tell anyone-"

"You left it on the calender, you put the lot's on there..."

"Hmm, I did do that, didn't I?" I said groggily, looking at the calender near the kitchen. I turned back and flashed a smile at my knees, I'm a little flattered at the moment. I don't really know why, I guess it's just the birthday-high. I might be just A LITTLE excited about it.

"What'der you so happy about?" Paul said with a smug-like expression on his face while he sat down next to me. He stretched his arm across the back of the sofa and I blushed a bit when he came closer to me, knee to knee. 'Wait, what am I doing?' I thought and removed the smile from my face.

"I don't know, I guess I'm excited after all..."

"Hmmm, well I guess you should be! All the presents, cake-

"OH SHIT, I FORGOT ABOUT THE CAKE!" George yelled and ran to his room. We all softly laughed, and shortly after he came out again, grabbed his coat and left in haist. I got up and left for the kitchen where John was in his usually spot reading his newspaper.

"What edition is it?" I asked as reached into the fridge for something to eat

"Oh, it's old," he said, eyes still on the newspaper

" 'Ey, none of that!" Paul said as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen, same with Ringo. Ringo though, sped up and got to me before Paul, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, it's your birthday! No fussing about grown up stuff!" He joked, but he looked away from me for a moment and glared at Paul. Some what protectivly, but more like a brotherly type of protection. I'm missing something, and I don't think I was suppose to see that. Paul glared back for a moment then turned back to me wiggled his eyebrows cheekily, causing me to smile, not quite giggle.

"But I have nothing planned for today-"

"Oh, we got that taken care of, love! We are going out dancing!"

"I have nothing to wear, though!" They looked at each other and Paul nodded.

"Ok, I guess I have to give you my present now then..." Ringo started to walk into the next room and stopped. "Paulie, can you help me get the present? I had help from George last time and he is currently not 'ere..."

"Sure." They walked into their room and I heard Paul say 'ow' but I think something fell on his foot, I don't know. I turned back to John, he was still looking at his paper. He seemed off today, not himself. I rest my elbows on the counter and leaned against it, looking at John until he noticed.

"What?" he half-snapped, or at least it came off like that

"Are you ok?"

John POV

No, I am not ok. I'm not sure what I am, but I am not myself for sure. Ever since I saw Paul and Holly in her room, him teaching her how to sew, I wasn't the same. I don't like her, I'm pretty sure I don't like her. Maybe I do... I don't know. She's a pretty bird and has a killer personality, I think she might find me attractive as well. Maybe, I just think this because of the fact that I'm not aloud to shag her. Like that saying, 'you always want what you can't have', but this seems a little different. Almost like I'm actually attracted to her, in the 'love' way. Wait, hold it Lennon. You have a girlfriend, Cynthia, remember? Yeah. And didn't you think the exact same thing when you met her? Yes... I'm pretty sure. See! Your probably just jealous that she taken an interest in Paul. Ha, John Lennon? Jealous? Never!

"John?" She said again with a confused look on her face

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why? Worried I might leave you?" I said in a high pitched voice for the last part. I made a kissy face and she chuckled.

"Save that for Cynthia..." she said as she walked to the sofa. Well, at least there's one thing I know: I am a terrible actor. I chuckled too and Paul and Ringo shortly made an entrance, both with a frown on their faces, but then disapearing when they see Holly.

Ringo's POV

A couple minutes after leaving for the gift

I walked into our room, very pissed. As soon as Paul got in, I closed the door and slapped him across the back of his head.

"OW! What the hell, Rich..." he said, rubbing the back of his head

"What the f**k are you doing!" I yelled-whispered, I didn't want Holly and John to hear.

"What, What am I doing, hmm?!"

"What'der you doing? What'der you doing? You know prefectly well what your doing! Trying to flirt with Holly every five f*****g seconds ,you twit! Don't you care about her, don't you care that she will get kicked out without a job if-"

"I'm NOT flirting with 'er!" Paul yelled-whispered, he was now, too, getting enraged.

"Please! You've liked 'er since 'Day One'!"

"I don't like her... not anymore... I thought about the consequenses and decided to be the better person I am and not go after her. It just turned out that we clicked and we are really close, ok?"

"Then, what the 'ell are you doin'? Getting very un-friendishly close to her and John told me about that night you-"

"That was an axcedent, and I realized that after I knew what was happening and what do you mean un-friendishly close?!"

"I mean, you scooting up to 'er so she's basically on your lap, ya twit!" We were now standing so close that our noises were almost touching.

"Why do you care, Rich?"

I didn't answer, right away that is. Why DO I care? I don't like her and I'm sure about that. She's like my little sister, even though I never had one. Maybe Paul means the same as me, and I'm just being protective. I sighed.

"Because... because I know you Paul...I care about her well-being... not how attractive she is..." Paul sighed and stepped back and lifted a hand to my shoulder.

"... So do I, Rich..." We both sighed and starred at the ground. After a second, I showed Paul where the present and he helped me get it, then turned to the door. He put his hand on the door knob when I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Please... don't break her heart..." I said warrily, he paused but didn't answer me, still facing the door.

He turned the door handle and we walked out, instantly turning happy when we saw Holly stuffed in between the couch and the pillow, face down.

Regular POV

I still can't believe Paul got me up at 8:30 just for a birthday greating. Oh dear, Paul. What am I going to do? I can't act like this! I got to get over him, And I need to fast. I don't think I like him, I just find the situations we get in really... flattering. Cute, even. 'Just, don't think about it! Just do whatever you do, he likes you as a friend!' I thought to myself, and I was right. I saw how he acted in bars, around the girls, he doesn't act like that around me and it's definantly better that way. In the middle of my thought, I felt a heavy load on my back thus crushing me into the couch.

"HEY!" I yelled starled, squirming to get up though I was paralized by the heavy thing on my back

"Who said that?" The load said. Paul. Typical.

"GET OFF, PAUL!"

"Paul, yer doing it wrong! She has to be on her back and you on your stomach, then you both need to be naked-" John said, his voice getting closer to us. Looks like he's feeling a lot better.

"Oh, shut it, ya git!" He said as he got off of me. I flung my chest up from the couch and scolded Paul, then playfully turned to snuggle into Ringo on the right side of me. I pouted and turned away from Paul, sure enough he pouted as well.

" 'Ey, I was just playing! Come back!" He said, trying to turn me around.

"No! At least Ringo doesn't sit on me!"

" 'Ey Paul, I just stoll your girl, heh. Usually, it's the other way 'round!" Ringo said, and to add effect I put my head in his lap. I laughed and looked up and he returned it with smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paul frown then turn to John, only fazing him for a second. See, friends!

"Oi, your doing wrong again, Holly! You have to be face down," John retorted, looking mock-annoyed. "I swear, you people don't get out much-"

"Can it, John! I'm just joking, although might I say," I started as I got up from Ringo's lap, "you have a very comfortable lap, Mr. Starr!"

"Thank you, Ms. Adams!" Replied Ringo, playing along with a smile. I sat up leaned against the back rest of the couch and closed my eyes.

"So, when are we heading out?"

"Well, before we head to the club we are going to give you the presents we got ya! But we got to wait for George first..." said Paul, getting up to get something from the fridge.

As we waited for George, they ate and we all got dressed, me in my new dress from Ringo. It was a little fancy, but could be worn in public. It was deep blue and had a straight neck line, tight fitted from the waist up, but flowed out into a wide, A-lined skirt that reached down to just above my knees. I laughed when I felt the fabric, it was as heavy as a decrotive table cloth or drapes. I combed my hair down, not really putting into an elborate hair-do. When I got out of my room, Paul immediatly looked up from the counter which he was leaning on.

"Wow, you look great in that!" He complimented, I smiled at him but refused a blush

"Thanks!"

"Wow, Ringo! Your quite good at picking out women's clothing! Is their something your not telling us?" Said John coming out of his room, I turned and found him looking intently at my lower body (A.K.A not my face) for a longer time then needed.

"Keep your eyes up, Lennon!" I warned, tugging on my short-sleeves bashfully. He snapped out of whatever transe he was in and looked up at me, turning beet red in the process. I laughed and walked to the record player in the living room.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" Ringo shouted from the bathroom. Right as I found a record, George busts through the door with a white box in hand. He quickly closes the door and ran to the fridge and shoved it in.

"Cool it, George! We want to eat that cake later!" Paul said as he dashed out of the way when George ran by. George plopped over on the couch and let out a big sigh, and I put the Elvis record just in time! I sat down next to George and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks for getting the cake, George." I said solmenly

"Whatever!" He said with an exasperated sigh. I laughed and leaned against his shoulder. When George calmed down a bit, we got out the gifts.

"Alright, you got mine! So now it's George and John's turn!" Ringo said as he sat down

"What about Paul?" I questioned when I turned to him

"Mine comes later," he said with a wink, I nodded and turned to George.

I pick up the sqaure present that was on the table and read the tag, 'To Holly, Happy Birthday, George'. Cute. I ripped open the package to find a un-familiar LP, but with four fimilar faces on it. The picture on front was of the guys in a row, except for Ringo who was slightly lowered, in black turtle necks with half of their faces each covered by their own shadow. I read the name of the LP and broke down in a laughing fit, it was "With The Beatles".

"Cute, George. Thank you!"

"No problem! You seemed to LOVE it when you listened to it that day-"

"Shush! We don't need a recap!" I said giggling, "say I didn't know you released it yet..."

"We didn't. You got the first one!" George said with a smile

"Really?" I questioned, examining the back of the LP, "thank you so much, George, this great!" I shoulder-hugged him and he returned it. "Alright, John?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a present for me?'

"No." He replied. I frowned and he started to grab somthing behind him. "I'm just kidding!" I grabbed the long, rectangluar present from him with both hands, I was kind of heavy. I tore into it with a little help from George since he was on my left on the sofa, John in the arm chair, Paul grabbed a stool from the counter and sat to the left of George and Ringo on my right on the couch. I opened the box to find a beautiful Hofner 512 acoustic guitar, don't ask me how I know the model, I do live with a band after all. I was in awe, mouth open a tad, and looked at John.

"John! What the hell! You didn't have to get me a freaking guitar-"

"Well, Paulie said that he taught you some stuff, so I thought I could continue your training!" He played off bashfully. Paul, George and Ringo looked at him angerly

"What the f**k, John!? What happened to the 13 pounds limit?!" Squeeled Paul, quite furiously

"What? I found it at a garage sale for five..."

"When were you at a garage sale?" I asked

"When I was getting your present, love!" He smiled at me. I got up and was going to hug him, but he pulled me down onto his lap before I could do anything.

"Thank you, John! Now let me up!" I said polietly, trying get up to no evail

"Ok!" John said cheerily, kissing me on the cheek before I got up. It didn't really fase me, it was just John's personality, I didn't let it got to my head. I sat back down next to Ringo and George.

"So, what next?"

"Paul?" Ringo said as he turned to Paul

"Oh right! Come on... oh wait, stay there!" He said scurrying off somewhere. When he came back, he had a blindfold in his right hand and some sort of basket in the other. "Alright, no peeking!"

"What are you doing?" I said while Paul advansed onto me

"You can't see where we are going! You'll figure out your present in five seconds!" Paul exclaimed as he started to blindfold me.

"He likes to suprise people," said George.

"Okay?" I said, very confused. Paul finished blindfolding me and took me down stairs with the guys, leading me carefully by linking arms. We got into a car, by the sounds of it, and drove off. They joked a bit the car, but I was a bit unconfortable the whole time due to the blindfold.

...

"Ok, let's take the blindfold off of ya!" Paul said excitedly, I was actually sleeping some of the time, ha ha! I noticed that the boys who were beside me have disapeared and it was just Paul. He took off the blindfold and I couldn't help smiling. Even though it was bright, the blindfold slipped from my face and the first thing I saw was Paul smiling face and arms outstretched, taking off the blindfold. I was sitting on the edge of the seat, legs out the right backseat door. " 'Ey, I missed that face!" he said, pinching my chin and I just giggled.

"Stop... So, where are we?"

"It's a secret! But I will tell you WHY we are here..." He said gesturing to the guys that were in a gravel plain, actually as I looked around I noticed we were in a large unfinished parking lot. Though, I couldn't find a building to match it. I stood up and looked puzzeled, I bet.

"Why then?"

"This is your birthday present from me!"

"A field?"

"No! I'm going to re-teach you how to drive!" He said exciteldy again. Man, he was really happy about this! He explained a bit more and then we got into the car. Oh boy, this was going to get interesting.

"So, what do you remember?" Paul said in the passenger seat.

To tell you the truth, I didn't remember a thing. Last time I drove a car was when I was 18, I was driving my friend, Charolette, and myself to the movies. My mind started to wander about Charolette, I haven't spoke to here since I moved out of my dad's house and that was when I was 18 too. Oh well, she probably has a normal life, she's a normal girl. I was snapped back to reality when Paul spoke again.

"Holly?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you remember?"

"Ummm... I know how to steer... kind of..."

"Oh boy..." he mumbled, he called the guys back to the car and told them the news. They all laughed then Paul said to set themselves up like pilons. I gave him a confused look and he reasured me. "I'm going to show you the basics and then we are going to practice with John, George and Ringo!"

"What do you mean practice?"

"You're going to weave in between them, ya see-"

"WHAT, NO! I'M GOING TO HIT THEM!"

"No, you're not. You see, unlike pilons, if you are going to hit them, they'll just move!" He said with a reasuring grin. I sighed and gripped the wheel, then Paul showed how to use the stick. "Don't worry! You'll do fine! I'm right here!" I looked at him and he smiled again. He's so sweet and nice, I want to give him a hug, but I'll wait until we're done.

"HURRY APP!" John yelled from outside the car, Paul rolled down the window but I beat him to it, yelling at John that is.

"SHUT UP, LENNON!" I yelled out the window. He stuck his togue out at me but I stuck my head back in before I noticed. My hand slipped and I ended up clutching Paul's upper thigh for balance. It was awkward for a second until I realized that I had to play it cool, ignore it. So, I just kept using his leg for balance until finished pulling myself into my seat. I looked at him and he was beet red, I'm not really that suprised. I was a finger's length away from his... area.

"What?" I said, trying to act as if where my hand was on his knee or something

"Ah, oh... n-nothing... l-let's just drive..." he stuttered. It was quite comical on my part, see him so taken back (for lack of a better word(s)). I laughed mentally and put the car into gear, then I tensed again. I put on the gas and the car lurched forward and stopped, causing me and Paul to get catapolted up from our seats. I shreiked a little and heard some laughs from outside.

"F**k..." I exhailed

"Don't worry," Paul laughed, "next time, slowly release the clutch and... oh shit, umm do have a-ummm-" Paul frantickly rolled down the window and I tried to turn to him.

"Paul, what's wro-"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He practically shrieked and I retched myself back to my front facing posistion. What's going on?! He never talked to me like that and he was fine a second ago. "JOHN!" He screamed out the window.

"What?" John yelled, slightly chuckling.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Paul yelled and I heard John run towards the car.

"What's the bleedin' problem, Paul?" John said, exasperated and a tad worried. "What's Holly's prob-" he fallowed up but then I heard whispers. This was stupid, why can't I turn around?

"John, what is it? He won't let me turn around!"

"Oh... umm-Jesus Paul," John said slightly holding back a chuckle for the sake of his friend, by the sound of it. "Here, take my jacket-" some ruffles and then "umm-Holly keep your eyes on the road until Paul says it's good, ok?"

"Why?"

"Just listen, ok?"

"Fine!" I said, a tad annoyed. What the hell! What happened? 'Whatever, I'll just focuse on driving' I thought to myself. I started driving again, being careful not to release the clutch too fast, and actually started to drive!

"Yeah Holly!" Paul cheered. The other boys cheered as well and I made my way over to them in the car and swurved in between them, successfully. Then I realized I was going fast enough to do doughnuts. I quickly veered the car to the right while breaking, I remembered this from when my boyfriend, Khyle, showed me how to when I was 16. Ha, I wish I could've seen Paul's face, but he sounded terrified.

"WOO!" I shouted

"Holly! Slow down! I thought you didn't remember anything!?"

"You never forget how to make doughnuts!"

"Just stop... Ah, what the hell! GO GO GO!" I laughed at his demand and we sped off and did another doughnut. We laughed and shouted out the open windows at the boys sitting at the dirt's edge. John and Ringo were laughing and cheering and George had his jaw dropped. I laughed and parked the car in front of them. "Wow, your a natural!"

"It all came back to me, thank you!" I said, still awkwardly facing the front window because of John's order.

"Oh, you can face me now..." he said bashfully. I turned to him and I found the odd sight of John's jacket over Paul's... area. 'Did he... noooooo' I thought, he didn't just... or did he? He got out of the car still holding it, oh my God... he did! I almost died of laughter right there, I made Paul McCartney-the Paul McCartney of The Beatles- get a boner!' Oh my God, I am saving this story!' I thought as I made a mental note. I got out of the car, not turning to Paul. I couldn't face him for fear of laughing at him. I set my eyes dead on John instead.

Paul's POV

We got out of the car, me still holding onto John's jacket. Holly faced John thankfully, I hope she didn't notice, I can't believe I did that. Well, it was her fault, she practically touched my junk! Kind of... my thigh, but it's pracitcally the same area! Did she do that on purpose? Of course not, you git! That's not her and she likes John, remember?! She so loved that kiss he gave her this mourning. Whatever, stop thinking about it. I can't though, that touch was crazy, like I was touched by an angel. My thought was interupted by infact the subject of my thoughts.

"So what next?" She asked, facing John. That's a little odd

"Well, I planned a picnic..." I pointed out, grabbing the basket from the seat

"Oh, that's..." she started then looked at me and held her breath, "good, fine... I n-need to take a walk, sorry". She started to laugh but she tried to hold it in as she walked away. When she was out of ear-shot, John approached me.

"She knows, Paul."

"Shut it, Lennon!"

"Knows what?" Ringo quesioned, George looking equaliy confused. John turned towards them, but not even the slighest whispered.

"When they were in the car, Holly touched Paul's junk-"

"Almost... almost touched my junk!"

"-And Paul got a boner." Ringo and George and started to snort and chuckle, trying to hold in their laughs.

"Wait, in the car?" George laughed out

"Yes, that's why I left. I gave him my jacket to hide-" John didn't even finish before they all laughed. I felt myself turn hot and I just turned and popped the trunk. I checked my pants and they were not wet so, I chucked in John's jacket. I closed the trunk and put the blanket on the hood of the car, trying to simmer down. It was tricky since the guys were still laughing.

"SHUT IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" I yelled, it definantly got their attention. They looked at me, a little guilty, and apologized. When Holly came back, we started the lunch/diner. It was four o'clock, so I don't think we are going to make to the club, I don't care I like where I am right now. Sitting on the picnic blanket on the roof of my car with Holly and John on her left (her in the middle). Ringo and George sitting on the ground, propped up by the car, this was the best. I started to hum something and then I noticed that all of the guys were sleeping. I then started to sing instead.

Regular POV

I was sitting on the hood on Paul's car with him and John, after lunch. Ringo and George were on the ground and then my thoughts went back to George. He was enthused with the fact that I knew how to do doughnuts. He asked me all these other questions about cars and what-not, but I only new what Khyle told me. He was a manchanic, and he was my boyfriend for a long time, people actually thought we would be highschool sweethearts. Khyle also thought we might be, so he perposed when we were 17. I turned him down, I didn't want to get married yet because I was still young and I wanted to explore the world. We got into a fight about it and we ended up ending it, him wanting to settle down after highschool and me wanting to go to univercity and travel the world. It sounds stupid but it was the most heart-breaking moment of my life, so-far. Even worse when Ralph hit me, Jerry was a different type of heart-break. Before I could think about any further Paul started to sing:

"Hooold me tight..."

I remebered that track off of the new album George gave me. It was a good song , I loved it.

"Tell me I'm the only one..."

Paul was a great singer, I loved his voice. I think I'm finally starting to get over him... good! I'm not ready for another boyfriend, and I am not aloud to date him anyway. Still, he's my closet friend I got right now. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"And theeen, I might..."

I love our friendship. I never want it to end,I never want any of my friendships with the Beatles to end. This was the dream, but my reality. George Harrison was my trusting friend, he would always be there for me. Ringo Starr was my big brother, he would never hurt me. John Lennon was my 'body-guard' friend, if I had a problem, he would be there to take care of it or help. And Paul McCartney was my supportive friend, I could tell him anything.

"Never be the lonely one..."

How could I ask for anything else?

"So hold- me tight, tonight, tonight..."

"It's yoo-oo-ou, you, you, you!" I joined in at the end. He turned to me in superise, I guess he thought I was sleeping like the others. He then replaced his shocked face with warm smile and leaned his head on top of mine.

"I thought you were sleeping..." he whispered

"Nah, I was listening to your singing."

"I didn't know I had an audience."

"Well, ya do now! Say, are we still going to the club?"

"S'up to you, do you want to go?"

"No..." He laughed

"Ok, we will stay here then..."

I sighed and lied down next to John on the hood. Paul soon fallowed and we looked at the stars. I checked my watch and it was not that late, 6:30. I guess that's just because fall is coming. We star-gazed and chatted for a bit longer, then Paul shook me awake.

"What?"

"You were sleeping," he said with a slight chuckle, "Come on, we're heading home..."

"Awww..." I joked. Geez, I'm sounding more and more like John by the minute. He slid off the hood and packed up the basket, I woke up the guys.

"Five more minutes, mum..." John said rolling over, so his back was to me. I saw that his underwear's waistband was slightly exposed, so pulled it and let it go, making a snapping sound. He flinched and grabbed his back.

"Now Lennon!" He didn't answer just got up and sat in the passenger seat, blushing. I got the rest into the car and we drove off. I ended up falling asleep on Ringo's shoulder, thinking about how great the day's events are and happy that I finally sorted myself out with Paul.

**AN: sorry this was so late :( , I'll try to get better about it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Baby's In Black

August 16, 1963

Today is the day that I have been dreading for long time. I thought I could push it away long enough to be strong, but I can't. I couldn't sleep last night, either from not being able to sleep or having nighmares, but one nightmare stood out. One with Jerry that has become more reacuring.

It started off right before the shooting scene, only, I was there with him. We were in the diner, chatting like we usually did, then he said he needed to go out to get something or smoke or whatever. I let him, stupidly, not knowing the consiquences, and continued to wipe the tables. Then I heard some arguing outside and walked up to the window to see. I saw the 'regular' (The guy that wanted to buy the shop) yelling at Jerry and Jerry yelling back, so I left for the door, thinking I could calm them down. I grabbed the handle.

It was locked.

I pulled and pushed on it a few times then let it be, I mean they're just arguing. Then it got more heated and I started to panic. I tried to yell at them from inside the shop and pulled on the door again, but the door wouldn't budge and I was mute. Or at least, they couldn't hear me, I could hear me. Then, the man pulled out a gun and continued to argue with Jerry, but Jerry put up his hands into submistion.

Then I started to really freak out. I pounded on the glass, shrieking at the top of my lungs and still trying to open the door. I started to tear up and grabbed the closest thing to me to throw at the glass, which was a stepping-stool. I pick it up was about to throw it when I heard the gun shot and saw Jerry fall in my blurry vision.

I shreiked as dropped the stool and ran for the door, this time I was able to open it. I wretched the door open and knelted down beside Jerry. I ripped off my jacket from my shoulders and tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't see that well through my teary eyes. Then I heard something that made me just shut down on the inside.

"It's your fault, Holly..." Jerry whispered. I stopped and looked at him in the eyes and he was crying, as well. "It's all your fault, why didn't you help me?"

"I couldn't get the door open, it was locked-" I started, half screaming it because I was hystarically crying.

"It's your fault!"

"No-"

"It's your fault, Holly," said a familiar voice behind me. I turned and identified that voice was Paul. He looked disgusted as he stood with the other Beatles, they're all disgusted. I stood up to him.

"No, no! It was the door, it wouldn't open, Paul! Guys!" I screamed at them, they just shook their heads and turned. I tried to grab Paul shoulder, but he spun around and pushed me down. He laughed like a child bully would to another child, and spit on me.

"Murderer!" He spat with an evil smirk

"Stop, it's-!"

"I hate you, we hate you! You are a disgrace," he sneered and turned to leave. I froze, it tore me apart. He started to walk away and I tried to get up to stop them, to explain.

"Wait, Paul... Wait!" I yelled to them as I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't budge. I cried as they walked away, saying there names to get them to come back. Then the world around me began to shake and fall and began shriek once again, feeling doomed and damaged.

I woke up to drenched in sweat and Paul shaking me, yell-whispering my name. He had I mortified expression, he looked like he was about to cry in fear. When I looked at him, he stopped, but still had that horrified look on his face.

"Holly! Holly, are you ok? I heard screaming and-" he said before I interrupted him with a nearly suffocating hug. I shoved my face into his neck and started to cry before he could protest, inhaling a scent of sweat and feint tinge of cigarette smoke. He paused for a moment then wrapped his arms around my middle and slightly rocking me.

"Shhh, it's ok... It was just a dream. I'm here now, you're safe, shhh..." He whispered into my ear, repeating it over and over until I stopped crying (which took quite a while). When he started to unwrap himself from me, I stopped him.

"Paul?" I whimpered, sniffing shortly after.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay...please?" I said, like a child I might add. I didn't want him to leave, what if I had that dream again? Paul was my best friend, and he knew just what to do. He would protect me from anything, I was so thankful for him being here. He laughed and looked down at me as I looked up at him.

"Sure, Hol, sure..." We both exchanged smiles and laid down on my mattress. I snuggled into neck/chest like before and he rubbed my back softly humming something, both of us enlaced in an embrace. I'm glad he started to hum, I needed to make sure someone was there. That everything I just dreamed was, in fact, a dream. Paul shifted and brought up the comforter, but we both stayed in the same position we were in before, laying on the mattress. After a while, Paul got restless.

"Are you cold, love? You're shakin'..." I didn't realize it, but I guess that dream totally mortified me. I wasn't shaking because I was cold, I was shaking because I was terrified. I shook my head 'no' and he sighed, "that dream?" I nodded and he moved closer to me. he asked me about the dream some more so I eventually told him about the dream and what he said in it, starting to tear up again in the process.

"I don't hate you, Holly. I never will, I promise..." He said and kissed the top of my head. I'm so glad that we are friends, I love him so much, I love all the guys. I laid there with a smile on my face and fell a sleep, finally.

When I woke up, I was back to my depressed state again. Not just because what was going to happen today, but because I woke up to John's fury.

"What the 'ell are you two doing!" He yelled into my room while he stood in the doorway, scaring me half to death. I opened my eyes rapidly and pushed myself away from the soft, plushy wall that was Paul and his arms around me. I got up and he woke up shortly after I moved. I turned to an angry and shocked-looking John, now up from the bed, and walked to him. I was a little bit in shock, but I decided it would be best to stick up for my-self. Nothing happened, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Keep your pants on Johnny, I'm fully clothed! I just had a really bad nightmare-" I said with a fake, hoarse whisper, gesturing to my current outfit of spaghetti-strapped shirt with pajama boxers.

"Again?" Called George from the living room.

"Yeah, not the same one though..." I answered as I rubbed my face and I pushed pass John to get to the living room. He looked very flustered, like he was actually angry to find Paul there. Well, he's just being a little twat, it's not a big deal . I grabbed a pillow on the couch and stuffed my head in between it and the couch.

" 'Ey! Watch your feet!" Ringo ordered as I put my feet on someone's lap, probably his. I chuckled as he tickled my feet a little and turned over to see the lot, they all looked a little worried except for Ringo and John, he looked angry and worried. Ringo looked some-what calm and his award-winning smile on.

"Don't even Starkey! I don't think rest of the lot wants a dead body on their hands!" Paul, now out of my room, and Ringo chuckled at my toughness and George snorted. George was a funny thing, it's not that we don't like each other. We just haven't gotten used to each other... I think, we are just both shy to each other. I'm making my way though, it's defiantly has gotten better since the talk we had about cars on my birthday and when we went to the bank for my inheritance. 'hehe, I'll crack you George Harri-Harrison, just you wait...' I thought before Ringo tickled me again and I stole away the tea that he was holding.

"Did you just steal an Brit's tea?" Paul said, sitting down to my left as I adjusted myself accordingly and still making sure that Ringo wasn't to close to me, even thought he was to my right on the couch. I stirred the tea bag and took a glance at Ringo, he looked appalled.

"Mmhmm, ta for the tea, love," I said in a mock-Liverpudlian accent and kissed Ringo's cheek. He looked unfazed for a moment then started to soften a little. I took a sip of the tea and laid back into the couch and we all chatted for a bit more. Then, we got up to get ready but Ringo stopped me.

"Umm, I was thinking... that thing with Paul-"

"Ringo, don't worry. I told the truth, I had a really bad dream that completely freaked me out! I told Paul to stay with me, it's just... it was that bad..."

" 'Ey, don't fret! I'm sorry I brought it up, I just worry about yeh," Ringo said as be brought me into a small shoulder-hug. "You're like the little sister I never had!"

"Hmm, Ringo Starr's little sister? I'd like that, thanks Rings..." I said with a smile, pulling from his embrace.

"No prob, sis." He said with his signature smile, I loved that smile. We went our seprate ways and got ready for the day. I put on my tight, long-sleeved, black-velvet dress that ends just below knees and brushed my hair down. I didn't want to be fancy, but I had to be some-what.

I brushed my teeth in the bathroom with Paul there doing the same when he asked me a question.

"Are you going to be ok, today?" He garbled, then spitting out his tooth paste. I paused then spit out mine and turned to him.

"I don't know, probably not. Maybe... I don't-" I interrupted myself with a sigh. Paul grabbed onto my shoulder and we both looking into the mirror.

"How 'bout I come with you today, hmm? I know a thing or two about this type thing, I think it might help!"

"I don't know, do you really want to?"

"Yes, you need someone there with you!" He said with a little laugh as he pulled away from me, "and I think I qualify!"

"How?" He hesitated, his mood dropping in a matter of seconds.

"Me mum died when I was 14..." he said distantly. Great, now Paul probably hates me! Oh wait, he said he won't ever hate me... strongly-dislikes me. I didn't know his past or any of the guys pasts for that matter, and they didn't know mine. Except for that I moved from London from America with my dad, but that wasn't the whole story... defiantly not the whole story...

"Oh, Paul... I'm sorry I didn't know..." I said sadly as I turned to him. He was looking down and sighed, but in a matter of seconds he looked up.

"No no, it's fine. You were going to find out any way," he said, shoving his hands into his front pockets. He gave me a half-smile, I returned it and faced the mirror, he is too good to me. "Well, let's head out!"

"Yeah, let's go," I said after a slight pause, thinking about our destination.

Jerry's funeral.

...

"I still feel bad, Paul."

"Why? It's not _your_ fault, just drop it already!" He said as we were driving to the memorial service (Jerry's body will later be transported to Italy to be laid in his family plot), raising his voice on that last sentence. That scared me a little, Paul didn't raise his voice like that (well on my birthday he did, but that was for different reasons that I could understand). I shut my mouth, I didn't want to argue as much as it was killing me. He looked over at me a couple times then sighed, "sorry."

"No, it's fine..." I mumbled, still darkened by his attitude. Well, this is going to be great! Going to a second-father's funeral with my Beatle friend who is angry with me, and who might get noticed. I didn't think about that , what if he was noticed? The funeral was outside, what if some girl at the funeral saw him and flipped out? He couldn't come now, but we're almost there. I needed to tell him my thoughts regardless of our little spat, so I turned to Paul.

"What if you get noticed?" I blurted out, totally killing the silence.

"What?" He said sounding sort of pissed but a little confused, like he didn't actually hear what I said. I sighed, I was getting tired of his crabby-ness.

"What. If. You. Get. No-ticed?" He shifted and brought up a filled paper bag from underneath his legs. He dropped it on my lap quite rudely, "is he _still_ upset?" I thought to myself. It seemed like it by the way he dropped to bag on my lap. Ugh, he really being difficult with this. I would get it if I totally offended him by me insulting his mom or whatever, but he was mad because I felt bad about so bluntly asking about it. He wasn't ready to tell me about it and I, insensitively, pride it out of him. Maybe I was being a little more apologetic then I should have been but come on, being mad at someone for trying to apologize? This was stupid.

"What's this?" I said as I started pawing through the bag.

"What does it look like? It's a disguise-" He almost sneered as he parked the car.

"Ok, are you going to be like this the whole time? Because you can go if you are! I am not going to putting up with this shit at someone-I-care-about's funeral-"

"So, you don't care about me?!" He yelled in my face after parking the car.

"Well I don't care for your attitude right now!" I retorted, "Paul, I'd expect this from John or someone but not from you-"

"Oh yeah, your bloody, f*****g boyfriend..." He mumbled, but still loud enough to interrupt me. As he looked down, my words choked for a moment until I realized what he said.

"What?" My boyfriend, what the hell did he mean? I was royally confused and I bet the expression on my face showed it.

"Oh please! Don't act, I know you like Jo-"

"You think I f*****g like John?! How immature do you think I am?! John has a bleedin' girlfriend for Christ sakes, that I am pretty good friends with by the way!" I yelled, enraged by his comment. True, I love his sense of humor, I love to hang out with him and Ringo and he might be a little aesthetically pleasing, but I wouldn't dare date him and I know better then to get caught up in an affair. And an affair with one of my good girlfriends, Cynthia or Cyn she prefers, she always comes over when the boys are out with studio stuff. She even brings me job listings that she thinks would be great for me! I can't believe him, he was acting like a child. That I was his to own to treat like this. I don't need this, especially not today. He didn't say anything, just glared at me, so I started to undo my seat belt. I don't need this. I chuckled under my breath and shook my head, I don't need this. I opened the car door and started to get out before he launched a bit towards me, almost like a reflex. He stopped himself just as the tips of his callused fingers brushed my arm. I looked back at him, his doe-eyes drooping but wide and full lips slightly parted. He looked like he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth and retreated back before he did anything. I huffed through my parted smile and turned back towards the outside, I don't need this. "Don't wait up..." I breathed and slid out the car, not facing him. I slammed the door and started to walk when I felt something tickle my cheek. I wretched my hand up to my face and felt a liquid droplet, I was crying. I quickly wiped the tear away and heard Paul's car finally pull away, ran the rest of the way to the park so I wouldn't be tempted to cry again.

I can't believe it, I can't believe him. I thought we wouldn't never have to fight, let alone get it this bad. I know all people fight, but it was over something so miniscule and we're best friends too. I let out a sigh of relief when I see the two people who could save me from my maddening thoughts, Dillila and Billy, standing there and looking for something. Before I could get their attention, Billy saw me and ran to me, arms spread out wide for a hug.

"Holly-Bawlly, we were looking for you!" He told me in a excited whisper when he finally got to me and gave me the biggest hug of my life, literally. That kid could be a professional wrestler. Billy was 13, but around me it was like he was seven again. He had that nick name for me ever since I first met him, when he was nine and mistook my name for 'Bawlly'.

"Hi Billy-Willy, I missed you so much. Hello Dillila!" I said in a matching whisper and then greeting Dillila when she walked over. I hugged her, temporarily suffocating in her frizzy, jet-black hair, and we started to walk over to the rest of the group.

"Holly, I don't mean to be rude, but didn't you say you had a friend coming?" He was so polite, I didn't even get mad at the thought of Paul. I looked down at the boy attached to my hip and I smiled, he returned it with his own toothie smile. I told him that I was coming with Paul and told him about the fact that he was the one from The Beatles, just couldn't resist. He was probably the biggest (boy) Beatles fan ever, last time I checked he had a poster, a record and two guitars (one he was planning to get signed), just because of there influence on him! He didn't have their 'moptop' hair, but he had his black hair slicked back like the boys used to do. I remember that, Paul showed me some pictures of them in the 'Quarrymen' days. He said that that was the old name of the band and that they were all Teds, I softly chuckled at the memory. Oh boy, what am I doing? I snapped myself out of my daze, I'm angry at Paul. I stopped walking and detached Billy from me, cupping his face with my hands.

"I'm sorry bud, he... he couldn't make it." I said solemnly. He looked down, frowning for a second then looked up and smiled at me.

"Aw, it's ok! I'm seeing their concert soon anyway," He said apologetically, "plus, John's my favorite!" I laughed at his comment and ruffled his hair. I love this kid, like a brother.

We walked to the chairs that they set up for the reception and got seats near the front. I wish Ringo or John or even George was here with me, I feel so alone. Sure, Dilila and Billy are here, but it's not the same. Even though I've known them longer, the boys are my best friends and roommates. I need someone on the other side, just to comfort me. Dilila and Billy are on the same side as me, experiencing the exact same thing. Then I looked at the picture that was blown up to the left of the casket, which was of course a big mistake.

It was a picture of Jerry in front of the counter in the diner, standing and smiling, there was never a moment where he wasn't. I remember that day well, it was my birthday and I had to work a shift there. I was mopey at first, nobody wants to go in on their birthday, but when I got in and saw Jerry there with Billy and Dilila I knew what was going on. They threw a surprise party for me, I remember dropping my bag and tea because they scared me rather then surprised me. We all laughed and cleaned up the mess while Billy got a small box with a bow on it. Jerry stood behind him with Dilila while I opened the present and I gasped.

It was a camera, but it wasn't just a dinkie disposable one. That shit was top of line! I remembered gawking and hugging them until Jerry decided to see if it works and almost dropped it. I took some pictures and then Dilila took picture of me and the cake slice and Billy and other things. That picture was the first picture I took, I chuckled remembering the discussion.

_"Come on! Take a picture already!" Jerry said impatiently, sitting beside Dilila in a chair at a table._

_ "Alright, you get up then!" I retorted, taking my eyes of my camera for a moment._

_ "No no-"_

_ "Come on Dad!" Billy piped up, turning away from his fixation on my camera as well and almost jumping out of his chair across from me._

_ "Yeah, get up and you can be my mode!"_

_ "N-"_

_ "Come on, Honey!" Dilila interrupted. She gave him a longing look and Jerry sighed and kissed her tan forehead._

_ "Alright," Jerry replied. Billy and I looked at each other and he hissed a 'yes' then Jerry walked in the middle of the diner. "Where do you want me, Cheif?"_

_ "Hmmm," I walked around and I stopped in front of the counter. "Right there on front of the counter!"_

_ "Alright!" he got in front of the counter and turned in slightly. I brought my camera up to my face and looked through to find Jerry making a interesting face. "Stop it Jerry! Be serious!" After a few more faces, he gave me a nice smile and I clicked the button._

_ Flash!_

"Holly?" Dilila's voice awoke me from my flashback. Her voice made me jump and I turned sharply towards her. She looked confused, "Holly, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I-I... I uh need to get a d-drink of uh-water..." I stuttered as I started to get and faced the crowd of people behind us. I stood up and started to normally walk to the back where there was a wood. I didn't want a drink, I didn't want to be here, I just wanted to be home. When I was out of the sight of the group of people, I began to run, kicking off my heels then sprinting as fast as I could. I've always ran from problems, every since I was little and-

As I flew past the trees, tears started to stream down my face. Like a waterfall, they didn't stop until I tripped on something on the ground and flipped over, landing on my back, and even then they just subsided until I realized what happened. I want Jerry back, give him back God damn it! I want Paul, I want... Paul. I want Paul, how did I screw this up so bad? I don't know, but all I want is him to hold me and tell me that it'll be fine, that he was here and I'm ok. I started to cry even more and I even imagined his voice, calling my name.

Wait, I didn't imagine that. Someone was calling me, it was to muffled to tell who it was. No, I don't want to be found. As much as I hate crying, I want to be alone and... cry for a bit more, to figure myself out. I picked myself up, my head spinning, and started to run again. "Please, give up! Please, give up!" I whispered to myself, but the voice kept calling until I heard the ground pounding behind me. Shit, he was running after me, he saw me. I tried to run faster but I still heard the pounding get closer and closer, so I started to weave in between trees. That slowed it down a little, not myself because of slender body-type. He grunted (I discovered it was a he, deep grunt and all that) and yelled my name in a Liverpudlian accent.

"No, it's not him Holly" I thought to myself, "he left, you saw his car pull out." I continued to sprint and duck in between trees, I thought about climbing one but then I realized that the number one fetal flaw in every horror movie is that the main character that's about to die always goes up. Whether it's a house or a tree, I'm not going to take any chances. I thought I was winning for a moment, he seemed to be slowing down until I saw what was coming up.

A clearing.

Not just a little circle without any trees, I mean a 120 foot long meadow with a huge willow tree in the middle from the forest that I'm in to the other forest. Without anything to dodge around, I would most likely be caught, but I have no other choice. I decided I would run to the big tree in an attempt to climb up and... I don't know, hide? I can't think straight, I got a potential murderer on my tail, ok? I got to the edge of the clearing when that guy started to shout my name again. It sounded feint, did he lose me? Good, I smiled to myself and continued out of the clearing and in the meadow.

It was very beautiful, the meadow. The grass was a pale green, the type that you see around Easter, and it wasn't too long like a farmer's field, but long enough to see it blow in the wind. Bright, prairie flowers dotted some of the areas and the willow tree branches were the same green. The air smelled of potpourri and fresh honey, it was heaven. I slowed a bit, not knowing until the man yelled my name again.

"HOLLY!" He yelled, sounding so familiar.

I looked back and saw a suited man in his twenties with a mop of dark brown hair and a mustache. Scared that it wasn't in the least bit someone I knew, I ran faster and faltered to scream. Of course, he was faster now that we weren't in a wood, so I wasn't that surprised when I fell to the ground because a new force pushing and landing on me in front of the tree. Don't get me wrong, when I turned over I screamed and pounded on this pervert's chest to make him let go, I just kind of new that I had a slim chance to get the tree.

"Ow! Holly! 'F*****g hurts, stop! It's bloody me! Paul!" Paul? I stopped and looked up from his chest, he was on top from him tackling me to the ground. I saw a man with big, puppy-dog eyes and obviously fake mustache showing off his teeth in a smile. I was really confused, so I ripped of the mustache and I saw that he wasn't lying. "OW! WHAT. THE.-"

He didn't get to finish before I tackled him back onto the ground, him on his back. Before you knew it, I started to cry again into his suit blazer. I was so happy to see him again, you have no idea. I couldn't stand being mad at him, it was like being mad at a kitten or a puppy. He quickly reached around my middle and cradled my head into a tight, secure hug. After a minute of apologizes from the both of us and crying from me, I started to babble non-sense about how I missed Jerry and I manage to f**k up everything and how he hates me-

"I don't hate you Holly, I told you that! I love you, you're one of my best friends for Christ sakes!"

"...I know," I said believing it this time. "I love you too Paulie..."

We laid there for a couple more minutes then decided to go back to the funeral. Hand in hand, not the 'boyfriend and girlfriend' type of way, but the 'reassuring' way. Knowing that he was there and wasn't going to let go. All though when we got to the reception area with the chairs, he let go, but you get the picture. I chauffered him to our seats and gave him back his faux mustache just as Billy found us.

"Holly! Me and mum were looking for y-... who's the shmuck?" Billy quipped, looking confused and angry, like John this morning. I almost laughed out loud, that's my boy!

"Billy!" Dilila shouted as she appeared behind him, obviously upset by her son's lack of manors.

"This is-uhh"

"James," Paul said, saving me from blowing his cover. We talked about and we said when the funeral was over we would tell Billy that he was here. I looked back to him and he gave me a warm smile. I returned it and turned my attention to Billy, who was frowning at Paul. I got him to sit down beside me and soon enough, _it_ started.

Most of the service I was ok, listening attentively and thinking of all the good memories I had of Jerry. I didn't cry, I think I got all of it out at the tree, but when I got up to say a few words, I was crying through the whole thing.

My speech was interesting, it was all about how you should remember the good memories as appose of what you could have done or said if he was here. I started out upset and worried if I could do it, but then I got into stories and funny memories and everyone was pissing themselves laughing. I was too and I was crying, but that was because it was so funny! I would occasionally take a glance at Paul, see what he thought. He was either laughing along or looking at me with warm eyes and smile to match. I'm so glad we got passed that fight we had, he means to much to me to let that ruin our relationship.

Then a thought came to me. If he trusted me with the knowledge of is mother's passing, I should trust him with the knowledge of my mom. When should I tell him though? Now, tomorrow? I don't know. When I finished my speech I got down and took my place next to Paul.

"Great job, you did it!" He whispered in my ear, hot breath gliding over my ear. I don't know why, but it sent shivers down my spine.

"Yeah, thanks..." I said distantly. Then after a pause I piped up again, "hey, before we get to the apartment I want to tell you something... alone..." He looked me in the eyes, and by the look I was giving him , I told him I was serious.

"Uh, ok..." He responded, sounding understanding as appose to confused. I nodded and turned back to the person who was speaking. I took a deep breath, I needed it.

When the service was over, we all mingled and talk a bit more. Then we took Billy and Dilila aside and a held my breath. Remember the deed to the diner? I thought about it and I decided I can't take care of it, so might as well keep it in the family.

"Oh m-... I don't know what to say..." Dilila said as I gave her the deed. I smiled at myself, proud of what I was doing, and then tear started to form in her eyes. I was going to bring her into a hug then she interrupted me. "But, Jerry gave this to you! I can't leave with nothing-"

"Ma, wait! I got something..." Billy said, rummaging in his pocket. "Dad said... I should give this to the most special girl... in my life..." He pulled out a small but long rectangular box and held it out. I frowned, not sure what he meant, then he shoved it towards me, "you're very special to me Holly, so here!"

"Oh Billy, your father gave you that. You should keep it!"

"But, Dad gave you that! He gave me instructions not to keep but to give!" He said, raising his voice a bit and shoved it into my hand. I looked at him, he looked hurt that I didn't want him to give it to me, but I just smiled and said "ok, I'll keep it safe!" He smiled and I opened the box.

It was a little gold heart-shaped locket on a gold chain. It had a slightly smaller heart in the middle was outlined with flowers and was frosted on the outside of the smaller heart. I opened it and it showed that it was a four panel locket (another panel that flapped around in the middle). It was absolutely breath-taking.

"Wow..." Paul breathed, I smiled and closed the locket. I looked down at Billy who was glaring at Paul and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Billy, it's absolutely beautiful." I said to the blushing 13-year-old. I had to hold in my laughter, he was too cute!

"Aw, it's nothin'." I chuckled and ruffled his hair. He quickly smoothed it out again and Paul looked at me. I was quite confused, it was that look you give someone when you're waiting for something. Then I remembered and felt a little stupid.

"Uh Billy-"

"Yeah!" I laughed

"Uh you know how I said that um... Paul couldn't make it?" He gave me a confused look.

"Yeeeeaaaah?"

"Well um," I looked at Paul, and Paul looked at me a little confused. I'd thought he would explain but he wasn't budging. So, I sighed and ripped off his mustache.

"OW! Bleedin'-"

"OHMYGODIT'SPAULMAHERMNMM!" Billy shouted with his words conjoined together, but then getting cut off by my hand getting slapped over his mouth. I giggled when I caught a glance at Paul's face. One word, mortified. After Billy calmed down, they more formally acquainted, talked about music, such and such. When we were leaving, Paul signed a sticker for Billy's guitar and Billy apologized for calling him a shmuck. I had to promise next time to bring all of them or just John.

When Paul and I got into the car, he was fumbling for his keys and I was silent. "Now or never, Holly" I thought to myself. I never told anybody and me and my father never talked about it either. Khyle, Charolette, Ralph, Margeretta, Leon, Zeke, Ann, I never told them. The only person I every told is Marlene, Marlene Robinson.

"So what did'ja-"

"I never met my mother." I blurted out, interrupting Paul. Shit, well that's just fab. I mentally sighed at myself, so stupid. Oh well might as well keep going.

"What?" I took a deep breath and explained.

My father, Arthur or Art, always told me that mother, Talia, was a magical gypsy-princess. In our little New Orleans home, he would tell me that she wasn't here because she was a magical gypsy who helped different kingdoms when they were in trouble because of war or whatever he could think of. Of course being five, I thought this was true and believed it for a long time. The only things I remembered of my mom were how she would sing to me with her beautiful voice when I was a baby and she would dance to music on the record player so majestically, so I honestly thought this was true.

When I started school, I made friends with one, Marlene or Marley Robinson. She was a very free-spirited and fun-loving person, and loved the outdoors. So did I, so we naturally clicked. We would sit in my back-yard and play or talk about my mom. She would always say she would want to meet my mom, and I would say we will when she comes back. We both loved the idea of being free as a bird, flying to where ever we wanted to and would make little bird-houses or other things to see what would come by. We were the best of friends and I had the greatest life, then high school came.

Much of high school was the same as before, hanging out and playing records or sleeping over at one another's house. Sure school was a little tougher, but I was smart and hey, it's high school! Then, the boy craze came in (girls you know what I mean). In junior year, Marley started to become the one girl at school who would sleep around with anybody and everybody. I hated who she was becoming but I stuck around, because we were best friends and she was still the same old Marley. She even introduced me to Khyle, which was one of the greatest things that happened to me.

On the first day for senior year, she said she 'found herself' on this road trip her whole family went on and got a steady boyfriend, Ross. He was in college, but I was just happy that she wasn't sleeping around anymore. I was on top of the world, my friend was back to normal, my grades were good, I had Khyle, it was as it should be! Then I noticed something, she kept on asking and talking about my mom a lot. Not like we used to, not like 'wouldn't be great to me a gypsy princess' or 'would that mean aren't you a princess too?' It was questions about if 'I was pagan' or if my dad was an alcoholic' and 'if I heard anything about my mom'. It didn't make any sense, it was just a sudden spike of all these questions. I decided to end it by asking why she was asking all these questions, she would dare lie to me. I was right, she said my mom wasn't a gypsy-princess and she just left me and my dad to be 'hippie'.

I knew my mom wasn't a magical princess or whatever, but I refused to believe the fact that my mom would just flat out leave me and my dad. Of what I remembered, there was know yelling or fighting and she loved me. I yelled at Marley and she yelled at me back and showed me a news article. It was of some lady that died, I did get the chance to read it before she told me to ask my dad if he recognize her. The women in the picture looked a lot like me and I read the name the name at the bottom of the page.

Talia Meadow.

Talia.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs, temporarily forgetting about Marley. When I got down stairs my father asked me what was wrong and I showed him the article angerly. I started to cry when I saw the look on his face, horrified and heart-broken. I demanded an explanation and got it one shortly after Marley came down the stairs. My mom and dad were some of the first hippies ever and when my mom figured out about her being pregnant, they tried to settle down. The first year was great with me he said, that there was no problems and no fighting. Until one day she wrote a note saying that she loved my dad and me and that she wasn't ready to settled down yet and she couldn't be a good parent and left. After that explanation, I sat with Marley and cried. 'I can't believe she just left' I thought.

I eventually fixed myself up and in a couple of weeks, I was good as new. Happy as ever! I realized that I had so many other great things going on and I shouldn't be upset over something I couldn't control. For a couple weeks, everything was fab! Until Khyle decided to purpose.

I admit, I thought about my mother when this came up. I thought 'I am 17, my mother was 18. I don't think it'll work out', but then I remembered that I am in love with this man, or so I thought. I hesitated and Khyle spoke up, saying that we should talk about what ever going on in my head. I remember laughed and stroking his red hair, telling I didn't know, because we were really young. For some reason he lashed out, saying that we weren't that younger and we were old enough to make these decisions. I got upset and argued back, furious at his reaction. Then I realized that he wasn't purposing to forever love me, he was purposing to make a point. I don't know for who, but I saw what was going to happen.

A few weeks later, my dad told me about his work moving to England. He told me that he would have to quit or move there. So, we both decided that we would have to move, me at age 17 going on 18. I applied for a university there and I got in, thankfully, and we said good-bye to everyone, Marley and my dad's friends, and we left. Saying good-bye to all that I ever knew.

After that everything picked up. My dad got promoted and I found my best friends ever at university: Charolette, Zeke, Margaretta, Leon and Ann, I even met Ralph there! I found the best summer job ever and everything was great. Then I Ralph hit me, I met the Beatles and-

"Wow..." Paul said looking down after I told him everything. I knew there was nothing else he could say, it was quite the journey. I lifted up his chin, me the passenger seat, and gave him a warm smile.

"But I'm still here..." He returned the smile and we headed up to apartment L.

**A/N: ... Well, Howdy! I know, I know "WTF, ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTTH"! Well, I got three reasons: school, writer's block and laziness. I wish I could say more but all i can say is this is my least favourite chapter yet. So, for u folks expecting an apology:**

**-I'm Sorry**

**-Je suis desole (excuse the accents)**

**-Lo Seinto**

**-Przykro mi**

**-Mi dispiace**

**-gomen'nasai**

**-es tut mir leid**

**Hopefully, i'll manage to learn from this mistake to get better at uploading and writing chapters. Sorry if u cant read the italics. Wel, bye-bye ;) 3 u guys!**

**Ps. shelpel98... your my favourite person on the internet 3**

**P.p.s. now that you mention it! U guys can leave reviews if u want.. i was going to mention it on the last chapter (u know, sum up the whole story), but if u might want to see something (im going to have a suggestion chapter some time) or if u just really like it, show the love!**

**Peace n' Love **

**~4DahCookies**


End file.
